The Curse of Shiki Fuujin
by FenrisLupus
Summary: The battle ends, but Naruto never returns, not for 3 long years. When he does, he returns changed, carrying a demonic taint none of his friends could imagine, now only revenge in mind, is he really changed, or is it all a facade?
1. Prologue

"Everything we did together as team 7. Was it all just meaningless to you?!" A young blonde screamed. Both furious and saddened.

"No..." A Raven haired boy replied calmly

".... It was not meaningless.... To me you have become... My closest friend..." The raven haired boy closed his eyes. And when he again opened them. His black empty orbs where replaced by a pair of red eyes. Both which had 2 marks rotating around the pupil.

"Become your friend? Then why?!" The oddly dressed blond looked at his friend with two cerulean blue eyes. They were full of loathing.

"That is why it is worth killing you..." Again the Raven haired boy answered with an eerie calmness in his voice.

The emotion filled blonde seemed to calm himself.

"I don't quite get it, but you seem serious about killing me. Sasuke...."

The blonde who had been standing on water the whole time suddenly leaped, and so did the boy who was named Sasuke.

They both ran against each other in unnatural ways. As one was running on water as if it was nothing, and the other was running down the Large Statue he had been standing on.

When the two young boys met each other, they traded a couple of swift swings. Then Sasuke, as the blond called him grabbed a kunai from the pouch of the blond. He just as fast threw the stolen weapon at his friend. The blonde retaliated by throwing a shuriken. The weapon met the kunai dead on, neutralizing the attack.

Suddenly Sasuke got up close to the blond, giving him a powerful pushing kick. Sending him flying into the water. He flipped midair to land feet first. Thanks to the blonds chakra abilities he didn't fall into the water. But rather making him slide acrobatically over the water surface.

They both momentarily stopped.

"I said this before. But even you were waiting very anxiously for this. Right Naruto?" Sasuke inquired. A small sadistic grin graced his face. Naruto gave him naught but a cold stare.

"Neither Kakashi nor Sakura are here right now. There won't be anyone to stop things like last time!"

Sasuke jumped down onto the waterfall that was flowing from the large statue, surfing down it stylishly. "I will say it once more... I will kill you." Sasuke made a few hand seals while he was going down the waterfall. Suddenly a blue lightning like energy flowed from his hands. And as he moved it made a sound that could easily be confused with birds chirping.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called out. He had a killing intent glowing in his eyes.

Naruto made a different handseal and a clone appeared right next to him. "... Bastard... I'll beat you back to your old self!!" The clone started to move his hands around the Original's open palm with great speed. And soon a ball of energy formed.

"Rasengan!" Naruto called out.

Both boys again launched at each other once again. But this time both were armed with a powerful jutsu.

They both threw their attack at each other. And the water they had been running on spread around them. The pure force of their attack was amazing, unnatural. The Rasengan versus the Chidori.

Both of them pressed their attack against each other, neither would budge.

'What is Sasuke talking about? About me...? Because of that with this Rasengan.... I will have to make sure...'

A large explosion took place. And both of them were flung at opposite side with great force.

Sasuke was the first to emerge from the water. He was leaning on the water surface with the chakra control technique. His Sharingan eyes burned with determination

'Dammit, my fully powered Chidori only went that far.. That jutsu....That loser....'

Naruto was laying on the water surface on his back. He had a sad expression 'There is no doubt about it.....'

'**Kill him!'**

'You are serious' His eyes looked sad and disappointed.

**'Rip the flesh from his bones!'**

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disgust

'Naruto...'

_"Hey! your limit is two times.... No more" An odd looking man with a mask and silver hair was lecturing Sasuke._

_"If I used it more than twice. What would happen?" Sasuke asked back, with great curiousity. His onyx eyes looking tired_

_"There is no third time. Remember that" Although His teacher. The Jounin Hatake Kakashi looked even more tired. If not drowsy "If you try to force the jutsu.... it will not work, and your chakra will be reduced to zero. In worst case scenario you will die._

'Damn, I can't use a useless attack. And there is no point for another stalemate like before...!'

Naruto got up again. His orange jumpsuit was dripping wet.

'With quick techniques and execution I might create an opening... And then the chidori will definitly hit'

'Can you kill me so calmly? Sasuke....?' Tears where streaming down his eyes

**Drink his blood!' **

The deep voice rung again and again into Naruto's fragile mind.

'He is seriously thinking of killing me'

'**Make him suffer!' **

Dark marking spread from Sasuke's neck and over his entire body, giving him a sinister look.

"There is no need for words" Sasuke's voice was dripping with killer intent.

Sasuke again made a set of handseals, although these were different.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Several fireballs escaped Sasuke's mouth. But Naruto easily dodged them. But hitting Naruto with the jutsu was never the meaning. While midair Sasuke launched at Naruto with another pushing kick. It collided with Naruto's head, sending the blonde flying, blood dripping from his mouth.

'Sasuke.... I always knew you were a loner. I... in the beginning I was relieved because I thought you were the same as me... Besides I was glad. I wanted to talk to you straight away..... But... you didn't speak... You could do everything.. And you had everyone...'

'**Burn his skin!' **

Sasuke jumped towards Naruto's, punching him in the stomach.

'Because we were too different.... Regrettably I decided you would be my rival! I didn't want to lose... Because I was called a loser all the time...'

'**He must die!' **

I stubbornly continued to lie... but'

Once again Sasuke punched the spike haired blonde.

'I always wanted to be like you. I aspired to be like you..... Because of that... that time... I was truly glad. You acknowledged me.'

**'We must kill him! Blood! Destruction! Hatred!' **The voice pounded inside Naruto's head like a jackhammer, begging for bloodshed.

Sasuke picked the blonde ninja by his collar with his chidori activated. Energy sparked. He was ready to kill his friend. Then Naruto's whisker marks became more obvious. His canines became got longer. His nails grew into something clawlike. Red energy glowed at the top of his skin.

"It's too late now!! Naruto!!" Sasuke's voice sounded different, colder.

Then a leap of fate happened. Changing the future.

"**I WILL NOT DIE! **Naruto's eyes opened. Revealing a pair of slit red eyes. And with an orange blur he left the clutches of Sasuke just as he was suppose to get hit by the Chidori.

Sasuke looked shocked. He was so close to killing his closest friend, and acquiring the Mangekyo Sharingan. The final level of his bloodline. Sasuke turned around. His curse seal empowering him. Sharingan activated. He was ready for anything. Or so he believed. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto at the other side of the lake, red energy glowing from him. Forming into what seemed to be a silhouette of a fox. The chakra amount was unnatural, unlike anything else of this world. This was the power of a Youma, the demon that almost destroyed Konoha 12 years ago.

**"You..... Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy of the genius Uchiha clan." **The deep and powerful voice echoed. Sasuke was slightly shaken at this sudden change, but regained his composure with a smirk. He lunged towards Naruto. Or what was supposed to be Naruto at very least. But just as his fist was going to connect with Naruto's head, the orange boy disappeared with a blur. His speed was ten folded. Then a flurry of punches and kicks hit the Uchiha genuis. He was powerless. They were too fast for him to dodge or block. He could just take them. With every hit that connected, he felt a bone in his body break.

"No.... no..." Sasuke felt himself slipping away, falling into the endless darkness that was unconsciousness. It could not end like this. He was supposed to kill Itachi, his brother.

"No!" Sasuke let out a determined scream. Naruto stopped his assualt and watched with interest. Sasuke activated the final curse seal level. With this Sasuke's hair turned into a dead white. And his skin turned dark. A black scar-like cross appeared between Sasuke's eyes, and most importantly the Sharingan eye. The power boost of the curse seal forced the eyes to evolve, gaining the final dot.

"This is my power" Sasuke bragged shamelessly. The pain did not matter anymore. It was only power. He could feel it flow through his veins, his muscles flexed with newfound ease.

"**Show me then, I want a challenge. Not a punching bag" **The demon possessed Naruto taunted back.

Sasuke again activated his chidori with a few hand seals. Although this time it was a sickening purple, rather than the pure blue.

Naruto did much the same as he activated his Rasengan, with one hand. And now his jutsu was not blue, but an orange red demonic colour. A second sphere gained around the first as well.

As it began it ended, both sides, this time much more powerful than as they started threw themselves at each other, with their enhanced jutsus in hand. As the two collided, time seemed to slow down. The grand explosion could be heard from miles away. This was the power they possessed. And they could only move forwards.

The power of the explosion was so grand that it threw the two adversaries into opposite ends. Sasuke managed to land on the water. Sliding along the surface, until he came at an end.

Naruto was thrown at a boulder. Head first. He coughed up blood as he grinned exposing his sharp fangs.

**"Impressive Uchiha.... I underestimated you"**

Sasuke saw his chance. He ran, thinking that he wouldn't escape from the leaf if he didn't. He had to find Orochimaru to gain ultimate power.

**"Da**mn** it.... t**o**O **we**Ak to h**old on....." Naruto collapsed as he tried to get up and follow the fleeing Sasuke.

"Ugh…." Naruto finally woke up. He could feel his head pounding for some reason, and the muscles ached. He looked around. He was at the edge of a river….. Why? It suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh... no.." His face paled. He remembered. He had failed his teammates, his friends, The Hokage, Konha.

Sasuke had escaped to Orochimaru because he wasn't strong enough. He wanted to cry. How could he return to Konoha? He couldn't. As if the villagers didn't hate him enough. And now he had lost the last member of their precious Uchiha clan.

Naruto got up, and walked towards the river where their battle had played out. The last parts felt hazy. Yet he could remember them in a way, clear as the day. Something felt off though. The blond cupped his hands into the river, filling them with water. He drank the liquid savagely, soothing his parched troath. He looked at the reflection in the water. He gasped in horror. His eyes. Instead of their normal pure blue, they were a sickenly crimson colour. Like blood. The whisker scars where thicker and more defined than normal. His new looks shocked him. Obviously they where there because of the damned fox's influence. He had remembered this change happen once more. Barely. He looked at his hands. Just like last time. They where clawed. But after the Kyuubi's influenced he had returned to normal. Why not now? Then there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head. Like the physical changes wasn't the worst part.

A squirrel ran out of the woods into the clearing. It failed to be un-detected by Naruto. The blonde looked at the small critter. The feeling at the back of his head increased, until it became a loud shriek that forced out all rationale thoughts. Only one thought remained. Kill. The pure killer intent he felt, so deadly, that which was his own. The poor critter felt it a bit too good, and died momentarily as its little heart couldn't handle the stress which was put on it.

They couldn't see him like this, it would just prove the villagers right. That he was a murderous monster that did not deserve to live.

Frightened by his own thoughts, Naruto stumbled backwards, landing on his behind. He scrambled up and ran to the opposite direction of Konoha.

TBC

**AN**: Okay, that was the prologue "The corruption of Kyubi". This is my first fanfic, and I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Since this is the first chapter I don't have much to add except that I want to give my thanks to Refused! Who was gracious enough to Beta my chapter.

Thankies Reffy!


	2. Chapter 1

Time passes. Fast as the wind for some. For others it's painfully slow. As time goes by people gain experience. Becoming stronger in some ways. Both the mind and the body. And people age. Marks of the time shows on all. Few are able to defy it.

Since the betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke, and the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto, time has leaped three years. Konoha's sorrow for their lost comrades faded eventually. Untill it didn't affect their everyday life at all. Faster for some.

But although many knew what happened with the traitor Uchiha Sasuke. Few knew what happened to the energetic blonde known as Uzumake Naruto. Most people though him dead at the hands of the second Uchiha traitor. But some knew the truth.

He was still alive. And his whereabouts remained unknown.

In the grand forest of the fire country, a singular man travelled. His body was covered in a dark cloak. The hood made his face indistinguishable to others. His footsteps made no sounds on the leaf covered ground. A mark of a trained shinobi.

Moving throughout the forest he saw the lush nature of Konoha. The birds sat in the trees, singing carefree tunes. A rodent piled across a clearing. It was too fast for any predator to see it. The forest was so peaceful. One wouldn't think this land was in a war. He moved with a certain precision and confidence that seemed to erode from him.

Suddenly he started to take in a jog; he had spotted something in the end of the woods. He sped up, moving with the speed of a shinobi. His arms were hanging loosely behind him. He seemed graceful as he ran through the narrow terrain of the lush woods. His jumps and dodges seemed like a dance. He stopped suddenly.

He ran up a large tree, his feet sticking to the old wood. It looked quite bizarre. He continued up the ancient oak. At the top the tree he saw his goal, Konhagure no saito. The hidden village of the Leaf.

'So long ago, I can't believe it's been three years.' He mused to himself. The man removed his gloves, looking at his hands. They looked scarred and weary. They were a reminder of the past. He released a heavy sigh, letting the warm air out of his lungs.

The village brought back so many old memories, more bad than good. The feeling was rather bittersweet. But most of all it reminded him of the betrayal. His best friend had tried to kill him, and in the end, unleashed something more horrifying than death.

He removed his hood, letting his blonde, spiky hair flow freely. His face was covered by a piece of wood. A white fox mask decorated white red lines. And the cheeks of the mask had 3 whiskers engraved on either side. He rubbed his exposed temples. Whenever he thought of _him_ he got a humongous headache.

_".... It was not meaningless.... To me you have become... My closest friend..."_

He grabbed his head, cradling it in his hands. He still remained balance on the narrow top of the old tree. He released a pained sob. The memories still seemed vivid, even more when he was so close to Konoha.

_"That is why it is worth killing you..."_

A cry, it was filled with fury The memory seemed to awaken something inside of him. He got a glowing red outlining. Hardly visible.

_"Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

He released another cry of frustration. This one was louder than the first. It echoed throughout the forest. And seconds after the echo faded. A shockwave of killing intent followed. The rawness of it blurred the air. He lost his foothold to the treetop.

As the gravity pulled him towards the soft forest soil, one single thought remained. 'So much for stealth...'

In the darkness of the foliage, a group of shadows passed. They moved with a certain grace, one that could only be achieved through years of training and experience. They were jumping from branch to branch in the gigantic forest. The pattern they moved in was planned. Obviously it was a guard shift. This was the work of the Konoha ANBU. It was boring for most, unless they got assassination missions.

Dressed in Shinobi outfit they seemed more like demons than shadows, their masks making certain of that. They all had a mask that represented an animal. Suddenly a wave made of pure killer intent and malice hit them. They all stopped on a branch.

"What the hell was that?!" A brash voice called out. It belonged to the one with the lion mask. He moved his head franticly, trying to spot the source of the wave.

"Quiet Ofu, I need to listen for sounds!" Another voice called out. His voice soaked with authority. He was wearing a raven mask. Ofu made an unseen facial gesture, as his face was covered with his lion mask.

A large crash was heard.

"Where did that come from?" The third figure called out, the voice obviously female.

"Byakugan!....." The fourth and final voice said firmly, leaving his right hand in a seal. He hesitated. "From the north!"

The group of four moved towards the source of the sound. They moved swift and quiet. Like the shadow assassins they were. Continuing through the narrow forest paths until they reached a rather large oak tree, probably the tallest in the area.

At the base of the tree was laid a body covered in tattered clothing. There was a thirty second silence as the ANBU team tried to understand what happened.

The leader tried to approach the immobile body. But as he moved his feet towards, the body let out a groan. And just as soon the person underneath the cloak started to move. The cloaked figured growled a furious growl. He managed to get himself up, letting his head to be seen. Revealing his ANBU mask.

The ANBU team relaxed for a second, thinking he were a comrade. Then the leader noticed the gashed Konoha mark.

"You, who are you?" The leader inquired, his tone of voice seeming cautious.

"None of your concern, now leave me be." The man replied with a low growl. The tone however, seemed almost arrogant.

"Why do you have that mask? are you ANBU? Why is the leaf icon slashed? Are you a missing-nin?" The leader sped through a line of obvious, yet necessary questions.

One could almost see the figure twitch as he was assaulted with the numerous questions. His fist clenched. And his entire body tensed. He exhaled, letting his body relax. He answered calmly.

"This mask I got off one of the hunter-nins from Konoha. It fit my purpose, so I kept it."

"He gave it to yo-" Raising his index finger, the clawed limb waved from side to side. He tisked in an arrogant manner.

"I think it's quite obvious that I _killed_ him, ANBU-san."

It was Kanonhou Kaiba's turn to tense up. Loosing comrades always seemed to pain him much, but worst of all was that he recognized the mask. It belonged to one of his team mates from his original Genin Team. He shuddered briefly but just as quickly regained his composure. "For killing a Konoha citizen, we have no choice but to liquidate you!" Kaiba reached for his Katana, the rest of the group reached for theirs as well. All four crouched into a battle ready position.

Yet again the man sighed, he seemed to do that frequent as of late. "And there is no way for me to persuade you otherwise?" He did not seem too troubled with the fact that a team of ANBU just gave him a death sentence.

Kaiba only growled something that could have been a no. Charging for the enemy, katana unsheathed. He lunged forwards. He hit nothing but air. The cloaked man reappeared right behind him. He chuckled. "Really, is this the best you can do? You disappoint me."

A fine layer of chakra wrapped around Kaiba's Katana, he spun in a 360 degree circle, releasing the chakra in a wave as he did. The cloaked man dodged by launching himself straight into the air, doing haste full flips to make himself the smallest possible target. Kaiba grinned underneath his mask, as did Ofu. Kaiba threw a kunai towards the cloaked man, and he did hand seals while the kunai flew through the air. Ofu followed his example and did hand seals for his favourite Katon jutsu.

"Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The kunai multiplied itself by a lot. Now, two dousin flew towards the cloaked being. While Ofu put his hand to his lip and blew out a fireball, which came flying towards the aerial man as well. All this before he even hit the ground.

Both the kunai and the fireball seemed to hit its target. As the fire dispersed, a charred log landed on the ground. Several eyes widened under their respective masks. They were just staring at the rather well-done log.

"Kawarimi no jutsu.... Kuso!" Kaiba cursed lightly.

The cloaked man walked into the newly made clearing. The fire had done it's job well. Burning the foliage of the trees

"This is pointless, really. Please surrender" The low growling sound Kaiba made, signalled quite the opposite intention. "Tsk tsk tsk, motivated by personal matters, how unprofessional." He put his hand into the tattered cloak, pulling out a folded Fuuma Shuriken. With a flick of the wrist the giant shuriken unfolded. He put it in front of his face.

"If you don't surrender, you will surely die. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" With no hand seals, eight clones appeared. Each of them was holding their own Fuuma Shuriken. There was a slight pause, and then the cloaked man became a speed blur.

So did his clones. He appeared in midair, throwing his giant shuriken in perfect synch with his clones. All nine shuriken came flying towards the young ANBU leader. He dodged them barely, with a bit of effort. All nine shuriken then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

What?! A Bunshin?' Before he could react 9 more shurikens emerged from the Bunshin Shuriken's shadow. Kaiba was dead on before he even landed. The cloaked man twitched a finger, and a chakra string that was connected to the Fuuma Shuriken called it back into his hands. He clapped it together and put it back into his cloak in one smooth motion.

He turned towards the rest of the ANBU team, who only stared at the one-man massacre. "I will repeat myself. This is pointless, please surrender." He pulled up his hand, inviting them to come at him. It was a contradiction, but he didn't expect them to listen. His cloak flew smoothly through the air as he moved.

One of the remaining ANBU was shaking in horror and sadness. She had always had a small crush on Kanonhou Kaiba. Not that he had ever noticed. And she had been to shy to tell him. Now he would never know. And the gruesome way he had died.

'Kaiba-Kun...' The young medic thought.

'Kaiba-Kun!' Her tears were unseen behind her mask. Emotions bottled up finally surfaced.

"Kaiba-kun!" She finally shrieked, releasing her gathered up emotions. She ran up to cloaked stranger in high speed, Katana in hand.

One learns something as one gains experience in the arts of shinobi. That running straight into the enemy is never a good idea. It's easy to predict and counter. That is if you live that long.

Before she even struck the enemy with her sword, she found herself impaled by his clawed hands. The fingers how his hand was wriggling playfully on the other side her torso, she coughed up a small amount of blood. He whispered something in her ear; his voice was cold, contained no malice or regret.

"Pointless.."

She fell to the leaf covered ground, the foliage stuck to her bloody wound and a slight groan of pain was heard before she took her final breath. The world around her was getting darker.

"Two down.... two to go..." The cloaked man said tauntingly. He wiped his blood soaked arms, showing his half rusted ANBU arm guards. He moved his head towards Ofu.

Ofu was beyond pissed. He was going to incinerate that cloaked Bastard. No one takes his dear Kango-chan from him without dying. His hands clenched and unclenched. He was shaking with anger.

"Are you going to attack or not? I don't have all day you know." He pointed towards his wrist, as if there was an invisible clock there. Ofu snapped at the obvious taunting.

"I am going to kill you!!" Ofu called out, ripping off his mask, showing his face. It was red with anger. Veins looked like they were threatening to pop. He started to do handseals. The cloaked man was not impressed; he just stood there looking nonchalant, folded arms.

Ufu called out as he moved his hand to his lips.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" A white hot fire with crimson edges was spewed out of Ofu's mouth, and raced along the ground. The cloaked figure sidestepped with a speed only possible for a well trained shinobi. "I am sure you can do better, bibi-kun!" The cloaked man laid weight on the last part. Once again Ofu let the taunting get to him. Ofu let out an infuriated scream

Once more, Ofu did the handseals for another katon jutsu.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" A dragon shaped fire was released from his mouth. Although proving harder to dodge, the cloaked man still made it seem like he did so effortlessly.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" The cloaked man flung himself into the air yet again to dodge the burning inferno.The cloak svirling around him. as he spun. He could hear Ofu releasing a sound of satisfaction. 'This is it!' He redid the seals. Put his hand to his mouth, blowing out another ball of white hot fire. The fireball flew against the midair ninja. He had no chance to dodge.

'Shit! Not enough time for another Kawarimi! I'll have to..' The cloaked man quickly moved his palm towards the ground, and a certaom soaring fireball. Red chakra quickly gathered in a spinning syclone. The sphere grew quickly in size.

"Rasengan" The sphere effortlessly blew away the raging fireball, the fire scattering around him.

The cloaked man landed silently on the ground, the sphere still spinning madly in his hand, growing in size and intensity yet again. He moved his other hand towards his wrist, in attempt to stabilize his arm. The sound of the Rasengan was ear numbing.

"This is the end of you ANBU-san, but I admit it was certainly amusing." The cloaked man arose from his crouching position. Ofu knew he could do nothing. All those Katon jutsus had worn him out completely. The cloaked man disappeared out of view momentarily, to just as quickly reappear in front of Ofu, Rasengan still in hand.

"Rasengan!" He plunged the madly spinning sphere into Ofu's gut. The spinning chakra ripped apart the skin and muscles in seconds, then the blood was scattered all across the clearing. When the Rasengan had drilled through the body, the charka sphere pushed the body away like a projectile. Ofu's inanimate body stopped when it crashed into an oak, his entire torso was ripped to shreds. The last facial expression of Ofu, was one of agony.

The cloaked man walked towards the body of Ofu, he crouched down slowly to where it laid. He moved his hand over Ofu's terrified eyes, and closed them.

He arose from his position, and turned towards the last of the four-man ANBU squad, Hyuga Jakushi. He stood there, paralysed in fear. He had just watched a singular man, slaughter the better part of an ANBU team. He had never seen anything like it. And now the man had turned his attention towards him. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't let him leave the blood drenched clearing.

"... You are Hyuuga, are you not?" The cloaked man inquired, Jakushi nodded numbly in response. "No wonder why you ANBU found me so fast." He mused out loud. "So in a way, their blood is on your hand." The sadistic tone in his voice was hard to ignore. "But don't worry, I'll rid you of your guilt soon enough." Again the cloaked man pulled out his old and rusty Fuuma Shuriken. It unfolded. In pure instinct Jakushi jumped to his feet. Byakugan activated. His all seeing sight saw right through the wooden mask.

"Those marks! you are-" He was cut off as the giant shuriken penetrated his flesh, as if it was butter.

"That's right..." The cloaked man once again continued his journey for Konoha. His hands covered in more blood, than before.

He walked along the dusty road. There was no use hiding in the forest anymore. His second-hand ANBU boots whirled up the dry earth as he went. He momentarily stopped in awe. The Konoha gates still stood proudly, the first defence against intruders. The impressive wooden gates where closed tightly. They couldn't allow sound-nins coming into their village.

He continued walking with confidence. His hood was on, obscuring both hair and mask from view. His cloak danced behind his feet as he walked. A few feet away from the gate he was stopped by a voice.

"Oi! Who's there?!" He lifted his head, and saw a pony tailed man, dressed in a Jounin uniform.

"One who wants to enter your village" He tried to remain calm. But the thought of returning to his village somehow made him anxious. The Jounin seemed to hesitate, probably because of the blood stains of the cloak. But he soon responded.

"And what's your name?" He grinned under his mask. This was it.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

TBC

AN: Nothing new to add. Again I want to thank Refused for his assistance , and I hope you will continue to read my story.

Thank you

-Fenris


	3. Chapter 2

"Who is at the gates?!" A surprised, female shriek sounded throughout the office. The young jounin winced slightly as he wiped of the sake from his face. The situation for him had just gone from bad to worse. As if a rouge ninja wasn't bad enough; he also got to have a face full of sake, and a nervous wreck of a Hokage to boot.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage had just ended the paper work for the day, and decided to revard herself with a bottle of sake. Everything seemed like an ordinary day. Until one of the youngest jounins in Konoha burst though her door and told her the most disturbing news she'd heard in the last 6 months.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama." The young jounin repeated slowly, as if she needed the extra time to cope with what he was saying. The Hokage started to rub her temples. Not only was the village in a full blown war with the Sound, now a certain blond that she had held very dear had returned after 3 years of being assumed dead. She furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration, thinking of a way to handle the situation. She didn't even know if it really was Naruto. Maybe it was an assassin who played the role of the blond prankster to get close to her.

After a good thirty second silence, Tsunade released a heavy sigh. She had decided on what to do.

"Bring him here please" Her voice sounded reluctant and uncertain. He nodded in confirmation. The young jounin was about to leave, but the blonde woman stopped him in mid motion.

"And bring two other jounins with you, he could be dangerous. Genma, Aoba!" She called out. Two new jounins entered the room hastily. "Could you please help out our little mastermind with one measly task?" The two jounin nodded confidently.

The dark haired boy twitched his eye out of surprise; a small sweat drop at his temple signed his nervous emotions, but he regained his lazy, I-don't-care attitude a few seconds later. His curiosity couldn't help but make him wonder how that little troublemaker could be dangerous.

"Tch, how troublesome...."

The great wooden gate opened after quite some time. The thirty minute wait seemed like forever. And judging from the nervous twitches Naruto had, he was getting anxious. Well he could always just destroy the entire village if they denied him access. The thought reassured him a bit.

When the Konoha gate had opened completely, he was greeted by three jounin clad shinobis. They were probably for escort, for _their_ safety.Because the Kyubi would be too dangerous to be roaming free in the village of Konoha. His thought patterns travelled back to his old memories of the village, bitterness ensued. The three Jounin walked up to him, their movement seemed uncertain and careful. If they knew what he was capable of, they wouldn't even get close to him at all, but for now it was probably his blood drenched cloak that unnerved them. Blood stained clothes tended to do that. Peculiar.

He was getting impatient; things were moving too slow, as were the jounin. He decided to speed them up a small comment.

"I don't bite you know.... at least not much" His words were soaked with annoyance and irony; they all seemed to wince at it. This was definitely not the Naruto they knew. And to Naruto's temporary joy, his goal was reached. The three jounins sped slightly up, until the were mere feets away from him. The Jounin who had met him at the gate in the beginning stepped forward, his ponytail bounced slightly as he moved. Suddenly something hit Naruto, his head looked like a pineapple! That meant only on thing, it was _him._

"We are here to escort you to the Hokage's office, Uzumaki-san." He chose his words carefully, less he wanted to piss Naruto off. A task many had successfully done when he was still a part of Konoha. But back then he was thought of as weak, and the tone of the Godaime Hokage's voice had convinced him that this person was probably powerful, Naruto or not.

Naruto nodded slightly, acknowledging the information that was just served to him.

"Shall we go then, Nara-kun?" Naruto inquired arrogantly. Nara Shikamaru's pupils widened slightly, this person knew who he was. This could only mean one of two things. That he already knew him. Or that he was a professional who had done his background homework. Both options were too troublesome for his taste.

"Yeah... sure....Follow me please." Shikamaru signalled Naruto to indeed follow him through the grand wooden gates, the two other jounins followed them shortly. And with a loud boom, the gates were once again closed.

The streets of Konoha were radiant with life as always, it sickened him. How they managed to go on with their blissfully happy everyday life, while Shinobi wars ravaged the lands. And the people who suffered for it were always someone else. Naruto made a sneer under his tattered ANBU mask; he was inwardly disappointed that no one saw it.

"Nothing has changed, has it Nara-kun?" Naruto's voice was sugary sweet, filled with demonic charm. Shikamaru tensed for a split second before he relaxed again, it did not however, go unnoticed by Naruto. He grinned a toothy grin under his mask, this could prove fun. They walked a little more before Shikamaru responded.

"It never does. They are a bit too conservative, aren't they?" Shikamaru strived to remain polite and friendly. Although it wasn't easy to be like that against a comrade thought lost for 3 years. He would rather yell at him for not returning sooner. That lazy bum!

The kettle calling the pot black eh?

Naruto chuckled good willed, he couldn't help but to agree.

"Indeed, Nara-kun. I think I will have to do something about that." The pineapple jounin gritted his teeth at the cutesy wutsey nickname, as if hearing it from Ino wasn't enough. Now he got a sarcastic blonde as well. And his other comment didn't sit well with him either. It seemed the Blond Trouble maker had something planned.

"Could you just call me Shikamaru? Your nickname is too troublesome" Naruto only gave a half-hearted shrug. Oh how he loved calling people "troublesome" names. But now was not the time.

"Very well….. Shikamaru" Naruto laid weight on his name, stressing the change to Shikamaru. His tone of voice was sarcastic and mocking, like an arrogant demon.

The blond turned his head slightly. Casting glances at the two jounin behind him. One was the examiner in the third exam, Genma wasn't it? Yeah it was. He always wanted to ask him about his dental care, with the toothpick and all. He knew it was a senbon needle, but someone needed to call attention to it. Naruto turned his head to the other side, and observed the second jounin. He had seen him a couple of times around the village, when he was still one of the leaf.. The most distinctive about Aoba was his sunglasses. Few Ninjas wore them, gave people bad night vision. He was walking in a tensed up fashion, and when he noticed the demon child looking at him, he tensed up even more. Naruto smirked lightly under his Fox mask. He loved the power of fear he had over others.

The reactions from the townspeople were few, spiky blond hair wasn't that uncommon, and his face was hidden under the ANBU mask. Being escorted by jounins wasn't unheard of either. Just wait until he removed his mask. He got almost gleeful at the thought.

Naruto noticed an exclusive goldsmith as he walked down the one of the main streets. He took a note of its location. He figured he would need to pay it a little visit if this meeting went well. His weapons needed a bit of decorations. And his Fuuma Shuriken needed a rehaul.

They followed the dusty street through the market until they saw the Hokage building. The three jounins felt like quickening their pace, to get this done as fast as possible. None of them wanted to spend more time than necessary with the demon child, in Shikamaru's case it was just too troublesome. Naruto noticed it rather quickly. He could smell their fear. So in sheer defiance, Naruto slowed down his pace. Forcing his jounin escort to slow down with him. Shikamaru could swear he heard a quiet snicker under the covers of the mask.

The Hokage's office was as it had always been, big, red and had Kanji for Fire written on it. He remembered Shikamaru's comment on conservatives and realized the truth of it. He had a sweat drop on the back of his head revealing how stupefied he was. Shikamaru noticed the blond demon child's slight hesitation and called out to him.

"We don't have all day Uzumaki-san, would you follow us please" His voice was monotone and bored, hiding his anxiety well. They went discreetly through the doors of the Hokage building.

The Godaime Hokage was by now biting her fingernails. Mixed emotions was brought to her by Shikamaru's sudden message, a sense of joy from the possible return of "Naruto-kun", a sense of anger from Naruto not returning until now, and a lot of anxiety from not knowing if it was truly him.

Her finger were clicking repeatedly against the fine wood of her desk, the rhythm was the only thing that broke the monotone silence in the room.

It had been forty five minutes already. It had seemed like an eternity for her. They should have been here by now and Tsunade was getting an humongous headache, she didn't even pay attention to the newly arrived ANBU.

Anko had never seen Tsunade so worried. Whatever was bothering had got to be huge. She went through several scenarios that would make her like this, but none of them seemed feasible. As pineapple boy would say, how troublesome. She put her hand in her trench coat, and pulled out dango on a stick. It was after all, lunchtime. She took a bite of her newly acquired food, munching happily. The sound of her chewing broke the uncomfortable silence. Well except for the finger tapping of course.

If looks would kill, the one that Tsunade-hime sent her would decapitate her, and then make her body spontaneously combust. Anko swallowed quickly, and then scratched the back of her head lightly while laughing an awkward laugh. The two ANBU that came with her tensed visibly as they sensed Tsunade's killer intent. They were a step short of chewing their fingernails off, something that would be praiseworthy, considering that they were wearing gloves.

Finally Tsunade decided to speak up her annoyance.

"Anko, would you PLEASE stop smacking? Or stop eating for that matter."

Anko returned her dango into her trench coat quickly after the brutal, but honest critics of Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" She said in a way that could be compared top Jiraiya or the old Naruto, Energetic and proud.

Yet again Tsunades thoughts returned to the blond haired little boy. She started to wonder how he looked like, and what kind of a man he had turned into. The rather voluptuous Hokage was almost too deep into her train of thoughts that she didn't notice the door to her office opening. The squeaking of the door opening made her train crash abruptly.

Into the room came a cloaked man, accompanied with the three jounins. The man's blond spiky hair was bouncing freely as he walked in with confidence. It was at that moment Tsunade was sure that man was Uzumaki Naruto. It was just a feel he had always radiated; it was so energetic you couldn't help but to be inspired, although now it seemed much more mute. His ANBU mask raised a lot of questions in all the present people's heads. Why was it a Leaf ANBU mask? Why was the Leaf mark gashed? And why was his dark cloak stained in blood. The smell he radiated signed that the blood was newly spilt as well.

Naruto stopped in front of the Hokage's desk, even in here nothing had changed. But then again, Tsunade must be the poster girl for conservatives. With the anti-aging jutsu and all.

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead, and over the crystal placed in the middle of it. Tsunade's golden brown eyes narrowed at the cloaked man. Supposedly Naruto. This entire situation was making her nervous; she could sense he was powerful. At a genius level even. He could prove a powerful ally, or an assassin hired by Orochimaru. Who knew what his intentions were. She regained her authorative facial expressions though. She gestured for the man to sit down; Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and did just that.

An awkward silence blanket the room, until Tsunade herself decided to pierce it.

"So, Uzumakie-san. What do I owe the honour of your visit?" She tried to sound as formal as possible. She would rather just jump over her desk and rip of his wooden mask. Her diplomacy training forbade her to do so though. Naruto made a simple motion with his head, signalling his acknowledgement.

"I want to ally with the leaf, I felt a personal need to join in the war with the sound." His voice had that arrogant ring to it again. "And I am sure you will need my help" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his arrogant comment, this boy, no, man was way too arrogant to be Naruto. Agreed, Naruto had his pride. But not even he would claim he was needed to win a war.

"Oh really, I think we'll be the judge of that…. Uzumaki-san" Naruto nodded politely. He found the statement agreeable.

"Fair enough." Tsunade's patience was coming to an end. She, and apparently the rest of the people in the room wanted to know if he was really _that_ Uzumaki Naruto.

"You told the guards that you were a missing-nin by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, Correct?" Again Naruto nodded, his hair bobbing along with his head. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows.

"Prove it."

"Pardon?" Naruto's voice seemed uncharacteristically surprised.

"I said prove it. Take of your mask and show us your real face." Tsunade's demand seemed quite bold, but she found it quite fair considering the risk they would be taking if they granted him _his_ demand. Naruto was quite hesitant with this, but moved his hand towards the wooden mask implanted on his face. It would need to happen anyhow.

"Very well.." Naruto half mumbled while he pushed off the fox mask, revealing his true face. The sight was a shocking one.

The face that had once been so childish and innocent had changed into something else. His jaw line was much more edged and adult, a few stubbles graced his chin He looked more like nineteen or twenty, rather than sixteen. The whisker marks where still there. Something that had been like a trademark for him in the younger days, but this time around they were more defined. Darker, making his face seem like a constant sneer. The biggest change was his left eye. What was once azure blue was now a demonic red The hatred that reflected the demon fox burned in the red pupil, and the slit defined the demonic nature. The sight of the demon eye made most of them freeze up, or cringe in fear.

"See anything you like?" A charming smile graced Naruto's lips. This was more fun that he'd bargained for; the look on Tsunade's face was priceless.

"Naruto…. What happened?" Tsunade seemed almost hurt. Naruto's smile disappeared, being replaced with a frown.

"I would rather not share that with the rest of the group. I will tell you what when we are alone." His hand gestured lazily towards the ANBU, his escort and Anko. Making them all frown, although it couldn't be seen with the ANBU.

"But that will happen tomorrow, I feel rather fatigued from my journey. I am sure the Hokage could get me a hotel room, wouldn't she?"

It looked like Anko and her ANBU subordinates were about to protest against Naruto's boldness. Tsunade answered him before they had to time to do so though.

"Of course… Naruto-kun. Genma, could you tell the secretary to make a reservation?" Genma nodded, although he was unseeingly disappointed with his task.

"In the meanwhile I want some answers, from you." A smirk appeared on Naruto's face. He liked it when he had full control over the situation.

"But of course Hokage-sama. Go ahead."

"Oh pray tell, why are you covered in blood?" The blond demon boy's eyes widened slightly. He kicked himself for not seeing that one coming. He coughed nervously, hoping that she would see the necessity of killing the ANBU team.

"I ran into some trouble on the way here, an ANBU team to be exact. They attacked me, even when I asked them not to." He had to keep sure he kept his edge in the conversation. This topic could be fatale.

"And this ANBU team was a part of the leaf?" Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"I might add that they were quite unprofessional, it seemed the leader was motivated by a personal agenda. I had no choice but to defend myself. I hope you understand that." The mood in the room was uncertain. It was a mend between anger and understanding. Naruto himself felt a little confused.

"We'll look into it. Do you know who the ANBU were?" Naruto nodded, putting his hand slowly into the folds of the cloak, he drew out four metal tags, and then proceeded to hand them to Tsunade. The Hokage inspected the tags, then continuing to write something down while nodding.

"Aoba, would you please tell the families of Kanonhou Kaiba, Dame Kangohei, Hikerakasu Ofu, and Hyuga Jakushi about the situation?" Aoba nodded, and in a split second vanished with the speed of a Shinobi.

Tsunade let out a humongous sigh. The recent news gave her headache quite a boost.

"Okay, overview. You want to join the leaf again after a three year absence to help out in the sound war, for reasons unknown. You have killed a team of ANBU on patrol, because they seemed to have a personal vendetta against you, and your "changes" will be explained tomorrow. That better be good Naruto. Or so help me god. You will _also _explain why you have been absent for the three past years. If these conditions have been met, then we will let you into the leaf. Your rank will be decided after an evaluation. Agreed?"

Naruto nodded numbly, the conditions didn't seem _that_ bad.

"You will return tomorrow for another meeting, 12:00. Be there! Talk to the secretary about a hotel room, now shoo!" Tsunade wavered her hands to emphasize what she said. Naruto sat up, and walked slowly out of the room . He stopped a bit at the door.

"Oh and could you be a darling and get me some new clothes? The old one smell of blood and is making me slightly nascious." Naruto turned around, letting his old cocky smile to be seen. Tsunade was about to object, it wasn't her job to fetch other people clothes after all, but his smile stopped her before she even opened her mouth.

"…. Fine, I'll get someone to deliver something to your hotel room."

"Thanks luv!" Naruto left the office promptly. Five minutes would pass before anyone said anything.

"What the hell just happened?!" Anko hollered in a way that only she could. The rest of the jounins nodded in silent understanding of her confusion

The jounin had left Tsunade's office an hour ago; she just sat there and grumbled. There was a task that needed to be done. Naruto's father, the Yondaime had left a scroll about their clan techniques. But Yondaime had ordered Sarutobi-sensei not to hand it until Naruto was eighteen years old. Tsunade's conflict was as of this: Would she obey the wish of the Yondaime and wait until Naruto was old enough, or did she chose to give him them scroll of the clan techniques now, and have a master of the Uzumaki techniques in her was against the Sound.

Jirayia wasn't around at the moment to give her the advices she needed. And therefore uncertainty tainted her mind. This was not how a Hokage was to act, she told herself repeatedly. She sat at her desk and rubbing her temples until she decided. After all, what good would the techniques do Naruto if he died in the war?

She at up from her chair and walked gracefully out of the dark office. It was already after hours, so no one was around except the few ANBU creeping in the shadows on guard duty. Walking down the dim lit corridors she felt a slight dread. Did she really want to know what happened to Naruto? For whatever it was, it was definitely intertwined with the monster sealed within him.

She reached the Hokage's Library. As the name suggested, it was a library filled with scrolls that were for the Hokage to view only, among them were the scroll of sealing. She unlocked the door with a well-polished silver key, and opened the heavy wooden door. The half murky wood creaked slightly.

Tsunade walked past an amazing amount of scrolls; the knowledge contained in this room was almost unsurpassed.

At the end of the massive library there was a medium sized scroll sitting on a pedestal. The scroll itself read "Uzumaki". She picked it up, along with the black clothing that it laid on, a decorated kunai laid there as well. She unfolded the clothing, it was a jacket. It was awfully similar to the jacket Yondaime had worn. Except for the Hokage design, it was black with the Uzumaki clan symbol gracing the back. How well-timed. Exactly what Naruto had requested.

Tsunade picked up the decorated kunai along with the jacket and scroll and left the library haste fully. It couldn't be safe to let that door be open for long.

Naruto let himself soak in warm water. His clothes long ago been stripped. It had been so long since he was able to take a warm bath. The water tickled his toughened skin, letting it soften a bit. The light scars became less definite when the dirt was rinsed off his pale skin.

"Oh man this is so friggin' comfy!" He exlaimed brightly.

The blond man dipped his head underwater, letting his hair suck up the water like a sponge; he started to massage his spiky locks, trying to unwriddle the hair knots that had been there for a while now. He was surprised what could hide in that massive head of hair he had. Branches and leafs all over it. And he'd finally found out what had smelled so odd the last month or so. Stupid bird carcass. He stopped doing anything at all, and slid down into the warm water until only his head was over it. He released a relaxed sigh.

A loud snore was soon to be heard in the rather royal hotel room.

"Man this sucks soooo much!" Kiba whined in a canine like way. His eternal partner Akamaru shared his owner's sentiment, and showed it aswell. The dog that was once a pup now was a rather big dog, almost wolf like. It reached up to his owner's hips and was a feared animal in the shinobi world. Well except for the times when he whined along with his owner.

"I am a chuunin for god's sake, not a delivery boy! I am suppose to escort and assassinate!" Tsunade-sama had personally ordered him to deliver a package to an important guest. This did not sit well with the feral Teenager. He grumbled all the way to one of the most exclusive hotels in Konoha.

"Rich bastard could at least get the package himself!"

Little did Inuzuka Kiba know that the package he was delivering was one of Konoha's best guarded treasures. The hidden techniques of the Uzumaki clan. And that the receiver was the boy who housed the Kyuubi demon.

He arrived outside the hotel, he growled when he saw the "No dogs allowed" sign. He hated to be separated with his partner. But reluctantly he ordered Akamaru to stay outside, something his trusty dog returned with a sad whine. It broke his heart, really.

He entered the hotel, walking up the long stairs.

"Lesse here, room 507… Oh there it is!" He loudly announced as he searched through the hotel rooms. He had received a key from the reception when he reported he was on Hokage business. He locked himself into the room. He heard a loud snore, and figured the guest was sleeping. A bit pissed that he was forced to deliver a package to a person that wasn't even busy, he just put it down on the bed and left.

"Bastard!" He said loudly.

Naruto woke up from his wet slumber when the door closed behind Kiba. He heard a muffled voice.

"Hey, I'm not a bastard!" He pouted slightly but got up from the bath. He frowned when he saw his wrinkly skin, but shrugged it off quickly.No matter. That must have been his clothes arriving. The golden blond man walked into the main room with a towel around his waist and a grin on his face. The clothes he had looted from Hunter-nins was getting old and tattered.

He quickly targeted the package lying on the bed.

Like a child getting a Christmas present, Naruto ripped up the brown paper covering the package. He eyed the contents, so far so good.

"Okay let's see here. Black pants? Check. Shirt with netting sleeves? Check. Hey cool! ANBU boots. Oh! And those gloves Kakashi used to wear. Neato. I can get used to this." He exclaimed happily. He checked himself out in the mirror. Nice! He checked the package a second time and found a jacket. The black garment reminded him of what the Yondaime used to wear while he reigned as a Hokage. Like the Yondaime Fan boy that he was, he quickly put on the jacket. Again he looked into the mirror. His smile was wide and toothy. Perfect! He turned around and noticed a white marking on his back. His slitted pupils dilated for a moment.

"Shiki Fuuin" The fox boy muttered.

On the jacket there was the seal that had kept the fox in place, the only thing that the two had shared. He smirked a bit.

Naruto picked up his necklace, even after these three years; he still had the Shodaime's Necklace. He tied the emerald green jewel around his neck. The dot over the i.

The blonde walked towards the window. He couldn't recall Tsunade saying he couldn't walk around the village. Even if she did, he wouldn't care. He opened the window, letting the cold air flow into the room. Even when on the fifth floor he jumped out with hesitation. It was one of the good things about being a ninja.

He had notice the scroll, but was too lazy to open it. He could read it when he came back.

TBC

**AN**: Another chapter down…. Yay . This is just so fun to write. The joy of putting anime characters in silly situation is indeed exquisite.

Thanks for Reffy for again betaing the fic. You naughty man you. And thanks to Erik for being a bastard and tell me how I fuck up

Mr Daniel of Lorien made an excellent point in his short and sweet review. It wouldn't seem like the ANBU would do such a stupid thing. But I have a bunch of reasons(read: Excuses) for this. You may note how two of the ANBU cooperated in a multi attack. But this happens while the leader is alive, so after his tragic death, the group got thrown in a kind of disarray. You see where I am coming from right? The headless chicken syndrome.

That and the fact that the ANBU group is just to make that chapter a bit more interesting. If the chapter was about Naruto going from point A to point B, it would be boring. So instead we got bloody murder. Everyone wins . Except the ones that died of course….He Hh


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I can't believe I forgot this! Sorry sorry sorry! clears throat I do not own Naruto in any way!

**AN**: 'Something' is thinking. "Something" is talking v

Naruto flew through the air with an accelerating speed, he didn't really think through the fact that even if he was a ninja, a drop at that height would still hurt as hell. Eyes widened at the realisation, he started to trash aimlessly around as he grew closer to the nearest roof top, he could only think of how much this would sting. The sound of breaking roof tiles was heard soon after.

"Ow! Sunnofa!" The blonde shinobi released a torrent of curses to broadcast his displeasure, many of which a respectful man like him should never utter; at least that is what he told himself. Even several blocks away his colourful vocabulary could be heard.

Satisfied with his expression of emotion, Naruto dusted tile fragments off of himself. He took a small note to himself not to jump out of five story windows anymore, it seemed slightly unintelligent. He stopped his train of thoughts; he had other matters to attend to, matters far more important than stupid stunts and their consequences.

He was about to scale off the wall when a thought hit him, an event that seemed uncommon since he arrived at Konoha. He could be recognised by the filthy villagers, something that could prove quite troublesome. The question was how could he avoid being recognized as the****carrier of the Kyuubi?****The answer laid in the skills of the demon blond. Genjutsu.

The blond Shinobi started doing handseals with great haste; the result was a quite subtle one. Naruto's whisker marks disappeared from view, his demonic eye turned into that of its blue****counter-part, and the claws turned into a more human looking version. The marks that made Naruto distinguishable from others were gone, making him look like just another Shinobi. He inspected himself closely, making sure the hidden features didn't look artificial. Naruto found himself pleased with the effect of the jutsu, it was good enough to make him blend in with the general crowd.

The fox man jumped swiftly over the ledge of the roof, scaling the concrete wall silently, all the way down to the ground. He landed softly in an alley so he would not attract attention towards himself, although it was probably a normal occurrence with all the shinobis running around. Naruto took a deep breath before he walked into the crowd, this was after all, the first time he walked around in Konoha, unmasked, for a very long time. Genjutsu or not.

To the blonde's personal joy, people didn't batter an eyelash at him. No one saw him as the Kyuubi, the demon fox that ravaged the land only 16 years ago. This was a new experience for the young man; he was used to people watching him with those cold stares of theirs since he was a mere toddler.

Once again his thoughts journeyed back to the painful memories from Konoha and its inhabitants.

He was alone all those years, with no one to acknowledge him. The sadness he felt, he was sure it could drive anyone insane.

The memories of past events made him slip a bit of killer intent. He could see how the people around him turned their heads quickly to see what could contain such killer instinct, to make sure no one paid attention to him, Naruto did the same. They seemed to buy it, luckily.

The troublemaking blond kicked himself mentally again and again. How could he be so stupid?! Letting himself slip like that was even dumber than jumping out the window. He kept berating himself as he walked, until he noticed that goldsmith he saw on his way to the Hokage tower, and it was open at night. Perfect! This would be a good time to fix up the weapons. They were getting rusty, and the blood smell wasn't helping either. Maybe he'd even engrave something in his weapons as well, but however could he afford that? Goldsmith wasn't exactly known for their poverty friendly policy.

Then the ol' light bulb lit up, and his temporary un-whiskered face was covered with a sinister grin that would put even Lucifer to shame.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage was sitting in her house finishing some paperwork, she then suddenly perked up, her face covered with surprise.

"Why does my danger sense tingle?"

Naruto was quite proud of himself, and his grin didn't exactly make any effort to hide it. That idea was surprisingly smart of him, although that didn't exactly say much. But no matter, he would soon get new weapons, and that was all that mattered to the blond Shinobi.

Now he needed to find that person, she was essential for his research, so he once again ventured into the busy nightlife of Konoha.

Anko was downing her fourth beer, and she was already feeling the after effects. This day had been a tad too much for her, and the stress showed in form of a neat line of beer bottles. The day had started out like any other day for her. Waking up, showering, assassinating a missing-nin, stopping a rogue group of bandits from robbing the local area. The usual stuff.

The day went on with different A and B missions, which to her personally pleasure was pretty exciting, and not to mention gruesomely bloody. The thought of what she did in the fields today made her grin savagely. That guy wouldn't sit down for a while. Not with a kunai jammed up _there_.

But then, this blond baka popped up outside of Konoha, with a request to speak to the Godaime, which Tsunade-sama herself agreed to, of course. The Hokage had beseeched Anko, and a pair of ANBU to be present, just in case something bad would happen. And silly Anko thought that it would just be a routine thing. Oh how wrong she had been.

Not only did the blond man turn out to be a Konoha nin. It turned out to be a Konoha missing-nin. A Konoha missing-nin with a demon sealed in his belly. Yeah, routine case alright.

That alone was enough to trouble anyone. But oh no, it couldn't stop there. No, he demanded re-entrance as a Konoha ninja, which is highly unorthodox by itself. And then there was the fact that the whiskered faced _brat_ killed of a squad of ANBU. Granted they were rookie ANBU, and far under the minimum demand of skill, but they were Shinobis of the leaf. And that demon boy _killed _them all off!

Well, that and she wasn't allowed to get lunch at the time.

The nerve on that kid, he acted like he was the king of the world, ordering Godaime-sama around like he _owned_ the place. If it wasn't for the fact that he was such a hottie, she would have kicked him in the nuts!

'Maybe I'll buy some porn to cheer myself up, always seem to work for Kakashi.' Anko mused to herself, Kakashi seemed so happy all the time. Despite the horrible things that has happened to him. Maybe his porn was the secret.

The door to the dark and secluded bar opened quietly, and a young well-dressed man pranced in. His spiky blond hair moving playfully with each confident step he made. He looked like Yondaime reincarnated with his baby blue eyes and blond hair.

Although Anko didn't even have to look to know who it was; there was only one person who could have that feel to him, a demonic presence.

The people in the bar were generally too drunk to notice him. Either that or they were already asleep. The bar itself was dark; there were a few tables that were occupied by customers who had too much to drink, judging by the singing and raving at least. At the bar, he quickly found the person he was looking for. Such luck.

The blond wonder eyed the female form hanging over the bar, sitting firmly on the barstool. She wore what he had worn the first day they had met. Most of her body covered in netting, which revealed enough to make any man drop their jaw, but the difference was that the netting was cut, leaving her belly button showing. Her legs had armour plates covering them, from ankle to knees, and the most distinguished feature, her brown trench coat, albeit this time around it was a much darker tan. The demon child was starting to get quite near, hoping he would be able to sneak up on her.

"I know it's you Naruto, and drop the Genjutsu, we wouldn't want to disrespect the dead, now would we?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly, she had looked through his prided genjutsu like it was nothing, with her back turned to him. She was definitely a special one.

He smirked as he moved his hands into a seal, muttering a silent "Kai".

The blond Shinobi's face regained the whiskers, defining his identity, and the left eye turned a powerful red. The slit pupil would have unnerved most people. But then again, Anko isn't "most people".

Naruto stood right behind the psychopathic Kunoichi, his chest touching her back. She shuddered slightly at the sudden physical contact. She wanted to give him an elbow in the stomach, but an odd and unfamiliar feeling in the back of her head told her not to. She didn't have time to wonder what it was.

The young troublemaker visibly grinned when he saw her tense up with the body contact. Her fist was clenching and unclenching, she was trying to fight it.

Naruto put his hands gently on the Kunoichi's shoulders, her skin felt soft against his clawed fingers; an unusual thing for people in the Shinobi business. He moved his hand to her jacket, making it slip down from her shoulders, exposing them more than usual. He caressed the skin a bit, Naruto enjoyed seeing her tense and un-tense at it.

The Shinobi then bent over, his head placed next to her ear.

"I know what Orochimaru did to you." He whispered gently to her, the words stunned stunning her visibly.

'What did he know?' Her heart started to beat faster. She had plenty of skeletons in the closet that were tied to the snake sannin, what the blond Shinobi know?

He moved his head down to her neck. He inhaled through his nose, as if he was smelling her. The blond then proceeded to release the air again, letting its warmth spread across her shoulder.

He proceeded by kissing her exposed skin softly, she gasped a bit at the feeling of his warm lips against her soft skin. He stopped momentarily, and continued on the other side, but this time kissing the cursed seal she had come to detest. She growled as the realisation.

"You mean the curse seal? It isn't _that _secret!" She spat, struggling to keep up her hyper demeanour.

The alcohol was taking its toll on her mind. She was getting slightly dozy.

Again the demon child spoke up.

"Correct, it's not really a secret, but you see; I want to learn about it, how it affects the bearer. And you are the best source I got." He kept kissing her shoulders softly, leaving slightly****moist spots behind. She let out an uncharacteristic whimper at the repeated caressing.

"I need to find out how the curse seal works, I need to defeat it." His tone was getting harsh. His kisses had faster intervals. Small bite marks from his fangs started to show on her perfect complexion.

'So that's it, he wants to learn about the curse seal. He wants to defeat that Uchiha kid!' Her mouth curled into a feral grin.

Naruto's little kissing session was ended abruptly when the purple haired Kunoichi got up from the bar chair, and quickly turned around and grabbed her hands around Naruto's face. She grinned. The blond demon child found himself locked up in a savage kiss with **the** Anko. He could feel her tongue playing around his mouth, caressing his fangs playfully. She topped the kiss by taking a slight bite on the blond's lower lip. He gasped in surprise.

She let go after a few seconds and examined him, the blond prankster's eyes were wide as plates and he was desperately gasping for air. She let out a small a laugh that Naruto felt mocked by. Which his pout testified The hyper Kunoichi adjusted her trench coat, and grinned her trademark grin towards the blond shinobi.

"Don't play with people out of your league junior!" Her grin grew by the second.

"Well that's what I get for trying myself against someone as _old_ as you!" He pointed a clawed finger at her, feeling ridiculed by the trench coated female. She only let out another half hearted laugh in response.

"This isn't over. you and I, are going to have much fun together!"

Her grin was wider than one would think physically possible, Naruto on the other hand was blushing a deep red. Her comment had summoned quite a bit of mental pictures on his behalf, blood was practically flowing out of his nose. She took a note of it and shook her head, a smile that one could describe as 'naughty' decorated her face.

"No, not like_ that_, at least not yet!"

She gave him a flirting wink as she left. Minutes after she had went out the door, Naruto was still standing there, mind overloaded with dirty thoughts, the experience being too much for the poor teenage boy. His mouth soon turned into a wicked smirk though.

'I always enjoy a challenge.'

She didn't know why she chose to kiss the brat, but she couldn't let him take control over the situation like that. Besides, he is a piece of meat! It would be fun playing around him like this in the future,****she thought as she grinned feral smile all the way down the streets of Konoha, thinking of semi-erotic pranks she could pull on him. Many which were followed by a light blush, and a slight snicker. This would be fun indeed; she always_ did_ want a male servant.

What the hell happened? The situation was totally under his control. The suddenly, he slipped up somehow. And it ended with Anko giving him the deepest kiss he'd ever experienced. The blond Shinobi could still feel her tongue search out every cavity in his mouth. He didn't hate it or anything; he just disliked being outmatched. She'd won the battle, but not the war. Oh no, not by a longshot! The blond demon child started planning what he could do with her. Maybe he could start reading Come Come Paradise as an idea source.

But one thing was for certain. He would learn on how the seal worked, as her lover, or as her killer. To beat _him_, he needed to find the seal's weakness.

Naruto redid his handseals, and again the genjutsu disguise was up, making him look like his childhood hero. While yawning, the young shinobi observed the time from one of the many clocks the city had hung up. He had a meeting to attend to it in the morning, or 12 pm as other called it. The blond started walking towards the hotel; he needed his beauty sleepy as much as anyone. Well not really, he was just lazy.

Arriving outside of the expensive hotel, a thought hit the young blond, the keys! He didn't have any keys! Since the Naruto left in such an unconventional way he didn't bring them. The young Shinobi exhaled, putting his hand in a seal. The only seen effect was that Naruto's feet were covered in a small layer of red chakra.

The demon boy took a burst run a few feet away from the building, he then burst at the cement wall. When he was about to hit the surface, Naruto started to run vertical, Scaling the concrete like it was nothing. Indeed it was nice to be a Shinobi at times.

Re-entering the room, Naruto looked at the scroll; that he had left, and noticed that the orange lined scroll read Uzumaki. The Shinobi felt his curiosity being tickled a bit, but not enough to overcome the lazy-ness that was by now clouding his mind.

Minutes later an inhuman noise was heard. It would later be known as Naruto's snoring.

**AN:** Wow, lots of nice reviews. Thanks a lot to you guys. Your kind words inspire a lot. And again I am sorry that I forgot to put up a disclaimer. Hopefully Kishimoto won't jump out of a bush and sue me…. Again

So the fic will be AnkoXNaru. Which will inevitably make humor ensue. Again thanks to Reffy for telling me what I do wrong, and how .

And the reason(Read: Again, excuses) for my occasionally bad grammar is that English isn't my first language. Bad excuses I know. But it's the truth.

It also came to my attention that I have misspelled Kyuubi the entire time. D to the o to the h

Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated.

-FenriLupus


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all material related to him does not, in any way belong to me. . **

Naruto was drumming his fingers repeatedly against the table in a constant rhythm. The waiting room to the Hokage's office always seemed so dreadfully boring to him, even when he was a mere toddler.

The teacher always sent him to the Hokage when he had done severe pranks so the old man could give him the moral lecture, like the twisted principal they made him out to be. But first the blond would spend most of the time in this room, waiting for the old Shinobi to finish up with his business.

Even now he was bored to death.16 years of age; the whiskered boy had not learned the virtue of patience. Naruto had tried to read those magazines laid out to visitors, but quickly put them down when he noticed they were the same magazines from years past. The cliché was true; they never change out the magazines. The demon-like boy sweatdropped when he realised it.

So here he was, sitting in the cheap wooden chair, shifting restlessly. One would think the Hokage could afford something better for her waiting room, but no. The walls were still covered in tasteless green, and the parquet floor scratched as it always had been. Cheap asses. All of them.

Naruto ended his train of thoughts when the head of a well-known medic ninja popped out from office door. She looked around the waiting room, searching for the person who had made the appointment. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was. The medic ninja's mouth turned into a loving smile.

"Naruto-kun! I knew you couldn't have died on us! So the rumour was true!" The blond's eyes crinkled up in response, Shizune was of the few people he knew, that didn't hate him, which meant he couldn't treat her like he would treat the rest of the accursed village.

"You should know, I'm made of tougher stuff than that, nee-chan!" His grin reflected the warmth he felt by seeing her again. Shizune couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

The spiky haired boy walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug; he had missed their little conversations where Tsunade baa-chan always was the main topic. She used to give him all kind of slander, which Naruto took a note of for blackmail purposes.

Shizune measured the young shinobi up from head to toe. The medic smiled when she noticed that the little blond boy she knew was no more, in his place stood a full grown man. This was kind of odd considering he was only 16.

"My oh my, you have certainly grown!" Naruto nodded proudly, he liked it when people acknowledged that fact, and it made him feel quite proud.

"But we don't have time to chat around Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama is waiting!" She said in a tone that resembled a lecture. The blond boy's smile disappeared quickly, and was replaced with a deep frown. This was it. He knew that now he needed to explain exactly _why_ he had changed, and _why_ he was gone the last three years.

He managed to give her a stiff nod and proceeded into the office, where to his surprise, he found a working Tsunade. It was quite different from last time he was there, when people would constantly find her sleeping.

The voluptuous Hokage raised her head when she heard someone enter her "humble office". She smiled gently at the figure walking in. The number one hyperactive ninja.

Although it dropped quickly when she noticed his deep frown, something was obviously bothering him.

Tsunade gestured him to sit down, the young man hesitated for a while, but reluctantly did just that. The secretary from the other day walked in, her high heels tapping rhythmically against the parquet floor, while carrying a large amount of papers.

'Judging from the look in Tsunades eyes, it's probably more paper work.' The stack of papers was crudely dumped on her royal desk. The blond medic heaved a heavy sigh; the Hokage's work seemed never ending. She scoffed the paperwork away, and focused on the dark-clothed lad.

Tsunade marvelled at him, the new clothes made Naruto resemble Yondaime to a frightening degree, but what stood out the most for her, was the necklace she gave him that one time. Even now, he wore it proudly. Tsunade's hearth softened for him, something that Naruto had planned. Because he knew how much Shodaimes necklace meant to her, and everything that would help him gain admittance to Konoha, he would use.

An eerie silence covered the room, the Hokage had sent away Shizune, telling her this was to be between the two of them, which she did, although unwillingly.

"Well?" Tsunade inquired, her patience was wearing thin. She had to know what exactly happened to her little blond boy.

"Well what?" Naruto tried to avoid the subject, although he knew it was inevitable. The young Shinobi noticed the twitch Tsunade was developing, and gave in.

"Oh yeah, _that_." Tsunade gestured him to continue.

"Hmmm, where do I begin? Ah, yes. Me an' Kyuubi have fused, to put it bluntly." Tsunade had a facial expression that just screamed out confusion. Naruto understood that he needed to elaborate.

"When me and Sasuke fought in the Valley of the end, that's where it happened. He held me by the collar with his Chidori activated, when he was about to kill me, the Kyuubi gained consciousness through my body. From what I remember from the fight, it ended with both of us using our "ultimate attacks"." Naruto moved his fingers to imitate quotation marks. "In other words, the Rasengan versus the Chidori. The outcome was a draw, but I was the one who came out worse. The force of the two jutsus hitting each other was too great. It flung both of us at opposite ends. That bastard, Sasuke managed to come out of okay. While I got flinged head first into a rock"

Tsunade flinched at the tone Naruto spoke with, it sounded bitter and furious, something that was quite out of character for the spiky haired shinobi.

"The impact gave me a severe head trauma. In fact, it was so severe I would have most likely died of it, or at very best be handicapped for the rest of my life, I could actually feel myself dying, I remember how tempting the darkness was, but then something dragged me back into the living. I didn't realise it at the time, but it seemed the seal absorbed the Kyuubi's mind to heal my own, like some kind of self-defence mechanism."

Tsunade eyes widened, how could the seal do such a thing? She wanted to interject, but Naruto lifted his finger to silence her before she could even open her mouth.

"Please let me finish." She nodded, accepting his terms.

"The powers of the fox healed the broken tissue in my head, and its thoughts replaced the ones that were broken beyond repair. That was supposed to be it. But the mind of the fox was too strong; it actually overlapped with my own, infecting my thoughts with its killer intent. It corrupted the mind beyond my own control. The Kyuubi's Chakra transformed my body, giving me the monstrous features you see on me today."

"For now, the seal holds back most of the fox's chakra, as my body can't handle it. But my power increases by the day as the body gets more and more used to the monstrous energy."

By now the Hokage's jaw was hanging loosely. She couldn't believe what happened to him. It may have made him powerful,but the price had been too much; the small boy's mind had been thrown into havoc.

"When I awoke, I had no control over my killer-intent, and the transformation frightened me. I knew that now, the village would never accept me. It would prove them right, that I really was a monster." Naruto's eyes were shadowed over; making it hard to figure out is emotions, as his tone had changed from something of a snarl, into a monotone rhythm.

"That's why I didn't return. I wanted to get the changes under control, which I did…. To a certain extent." The last part came out like a quiet mutter.

The blond boy looked around him uncomfortably; he needed to change the subject.

"You might wonder about the eye…." Naruto pointed his clawed finger to his singular blood red eye. "You see, the eyes represent the balance of our minds. Mine and what's left of Kyuubi's. Although the fox's mind isn't really an entity anymore, but rather something like an emotion. Right now we are somewhat equal, with me in control, as I am the one with a full mind, since Kyuubi's was used to repair mine. The slitted eye is also is also the key to use a demonic doujutsu."

Tsunades's golden brown eyes were one of pity, glazed over. How the boy's fragile mind had suffered thoughts never meant for a human and how he had sacrificed his home for others safety. Naruto face turned into a deep frown, his eyes blistering with anger when he understood what her facial expression meant.

"But make no mistake, if it weren't for the Sound, I would have done everything in my power to decimate this village!"

It was a small lie; the young Shinobi didn't possess the abilities to destroy the leaf. At least not right now.

"But for the time of being, you have me as an ally…. If you want." Tsunade nodded, she found his words quite trustworthy.

"I have spoken to the council about this earlier today, and the story we heard from you do not give us any reason to kick you out of here. We agreed, somewhat reluctantly to let you back in to the village. Somehow I have a feeling that your abilities, whatever they may be, will be of some use to us." She raised a finger as a warning. "But if you somehow prove yourself treacherous, I will get you killed faster than you could say Poker."

Naruto only grinned in response, revealing his sharp canines. He liked her spunk, always did.

"You will be observed by ANBU from a distance, as we need to keep tabs on you. Do you agree to the conditions?"

"I agree." She smiled in return, hers was a warm one, she really did miss his noisy presence.

"Good, now we have one more thing left, your rank as a shinobi." His eyes lit up, this was more interesting. "Since we don't know the extent of your abilities, we will get a jounin to test you, and then give his recommendation to me, as we don't have the time to send you through a bunch of exams." Naruto eyes looked like they agreed, it made sense after all.

"The test will be a one on one battle, simple, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Now he should be here any minute, since I told him to come to my office three hours ago…." Naruto froze up, that was way too familiar. Out of all the jounins in the village, it couldn't be _him._

A light poof was heard followed by a cloud of smoke, then a casual greeting. That voice. That annoying "Yo".

Dear God, it was _Kakashi!_

When Tsunade had told Kakashi that he was to meet up at the Hokage tower, he would not imagine this to happen, not by a longshot. In the chair next to him sat a blond man, something that wouldn't usually have fazed him much, except for the tell-tale scars covering his cheeks told him that this was his presumed-dead pupil.

"Na-Naruto?" To say that the silver haired jounin was shocked, was the understatement of the year. Kakashi's gaped unnoticed at his missing pupil. Naruto returned the favour with a feral sneer.

"What does it look like, Yondaime?" The tone of voice was cold and hateful, with a hint of sarcasm. Naruto's response had sparked the curiosity of the Hokage,

"Oi, Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" She was not going to walk on eggshells around him now that he was officially her soldier.

Naruto gave her the coldest look she had ever seen, the contrast of red and blue giving her the creeps.

"That bastard is to blame…" He whispered, his voice was even colder this time, entirely void of emotions. Kakashi flinched at it. The medic ninja only raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, How so?" The demon Shinobi's mouth turned into a sneer, revealing some of his fangs. He clenched his hands tightly, letting a droplet of blood flow down from his palm.

"He taught Sasuke that jutsu, the first real taste of power. If it hadn't been for him, this wouldn't have happened!" Naruto's voice rose as he talked, his words were furious at the end. Kakashi eye sharpened.

"You…. Are you blaming me for Sasuke's betrayal?!" The young man growled a death threat.

"You can bet your Sharingan eye on it! You, Sakura, the villagers, Orochimaru, Itachi, you are all catalyst to what happened to us, and I'll never forgive you for it!" Naruto's single blue eye started to get strands of crimson in it, something that didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Naruto, calm down you brat!" He gave her a hard, defiant look. "That's an order!" That hit home. If anything, the lad had always followed orders, which he did in this case as well. Naruto took deep breaths in order to calm himself down, trying to keep the demonic presence at bay. Tsunade nodded in approval. "Good, now I don't care what thing you two have between each other. It is irrelevant to me. For now I want you two at a truce. We can't have people in our own forces having disputes for the time of being." The two Shinobis exchange glances, glances that practically screamed "I want to kill you!"

Tsunade's eyebrow got that twitch again; it made both of the arguing ninjas to stop their mental assaults. She didn't even have to tell them that it was an order; it was in a way, already said. They both offered their hands, reluctantly.

"Truce?"

"Truce." The sight made Tsunade smile, crinkling her eyes up. She did love her position of power.

"Good, good . Now I want you two to go the training fields and finish this case up, so we can continue with our work."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Both of them chorused dully, exchanging slightly dirty looks, which in return made the Hokage raise her fist ever so little. Making them both flinch. They both gave each other a desperate look, which quickly changed into a mutual agreement.

"Hey Kakashi, let's go out and have fun!" It sounded so fake that it made her sweatdrop.

"Indeed my dear Naruto-kun, onwards!" Kakashi was even worse, and before she could exact her punishment, the pair of Shinobi was out the door.

"What the…"

The spiky haired blond let out a sigh of relief as they walked out the door; even now he feared the finger of Tsunade, something that had stuck with him since their first meeting. It seemed his former sensei; Kakashi shared his sentiment, as he exhaled as well.

"She has a point you know." Naruto eyed the white haired man, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you mean the truce thing?" The demon put his finger to his chin, making him look rather thoughtfull. He raced through different scenarios, whereas Kakashi's destruction didn't aid him in any of them, how sad.

In one however, Kakashi's survival could mean the possibility of a sparring partner with a Sharingan. That could benefit Naruto greatly, as he still had rather little experiences against a fully evolved Sharingan. The blond shinobi offered a charming smirk.

"I don't see why not."

Anko had gotten a headache after the consumption of alchohol from the day before, giving her an excuse to sleep in. It had done her well and she was on her way to the Hokage's office to receive a mission. The brown-eyed jounin grinned in anticipation, for who knew what fun stuff she was to do. She got a tear in her eye-nook when she thought of the possibility of another assassination mission.

Opening the door to the waiting room she saw someone who promised a lot of fun, Uzumaki Naruto. The whiskered prankster was talking to the copy-ninja known as Kakashi, by the looks of it they were coming to some kind of agreement, as both of them were smiling smugly, or at least Naruto was. You never knew what that silver haired guy was doing.

This was a perfect situation for Anko though, now she would be able to make him her official play-thing. The special-jounin grabbed something from one of the hidden pockets inside her trench coat. Moving into an attack position, she held the mystery item in her hands, keeping it ready for use.

Anko moved with a blurring speed. The two Shinobi conversing were too occupied to notice her, or at least Naruto was.

Before the blond haired lad had time to react, she had put the item around his neck, closing it with an audible click. Quickly the young man turned around only to see her. His eyes were on of relief and surprise.

"Anko?!" The purple haired shinobi nodded her head vigorously, proud of her achievement. Naruto then realised that she had put something on him and started to feel the area around his neck, he touched the leathery item, feeling its texture. The blond shinobi then sighed deeply.

"Did you just put a collar on me? No wait, let me rephrase that. Anko, did you just put a collar studded with spikes on me?"

"Yup" Anko's eyes were crinkled up while she continued to nod. Naruto on the other hand started to develop a twitch.

"….. WHY?!" The Kunoichi thought for a second, trying to find a logic in her own actions, finding none, she just shrugged.

Kakashi had chosen to stay silent, seeing how he had no idea what was going on. But while studying Naruto's new collar, he had noticed something that made him curious.

"Oi, Naruto, what does it say on that name tag?" The silver haired jounin inspected it closely, reading the small print on the silver medallion hanging from the leather.

""Property of Anko"?" Kakashi chuckled lightly at the bizarre situation; while Naruto was trying desperately to wriggle open the lock of the collar.

To Anko's displeasure, of course.

"Naruto-kuuuuun, you aren't refusing my kind gift, are you?" Her voice was sweet and luring, she was obviously expecting one certain answer. Naruto's reply wasn't it.

"So what if I am?" He frowned at her sweet smile, which had quickly turned into a grim snarl, Naruto's frown deepened.

Two shinobis walked out of the grand Hokage building, one was seemingly trying to comfort the other.

"Calm down Naruto, I am _sure_ that it's not physically possible to do that with a kunai." The words didn't comfort the lad much.

"But what if it is! Is there nothing holy anymore?!" Kakashi could only shudder in response; he hoped he told himself the truth.

The two men managed to calm themselves down, and started to walk towards the old training area of team seven where they were to have the test. Walking down the familiar streets of Konoha they where greeted with odd looks, most of them directed at Naruto's facial markings.

They knew it, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was back!

The blond boy only grinned savagely as he heard the repeated whispers.

"Is that him?"

"He is supposed to be dead!"

"Oh my god, he's back!"

Kakashi could do naught but shake his head in disappointment. One would think Konoha had evolved past such behaviour.

Still inside her office, Tsunade, the Hokage was doing her daily paper work. She opened another letter containing a bill. She read the prize and her eyes widened, that was a lot of money indeed.

"What? Weapon restoring and decoration? What the h-"

"-ey Kakashi, over here" The younger shinobi pointed towards the shop he had paid a visit to as late as the day before. He had convinced Kakashi to take a quick visit inside the extravagant store.

The boutique was indeed impressive; it had several intricate items at display, ranging from gold rings, to beautifully decorated Katanas.

Naruto walked right past the display and talked to the store owner, making it clear he had real business to attend to. The store owner nodded politely at the blond boy, carrying out several kunai, and one Fuuma Shuriken.

The boy picked up his precious weapon, folding and unfolding it. The grand weapon was now rid of its rust, making it more veritable weapon. He inspected the blades of his giant shuriken, and as he had instructed the smith, the blades were now decorated with golden fox tails.

Naruto took a hold of the weapons, sheeting them in their assigned pockets, the young boy grinned at the feeling of carrying his weapons again.

"Hey Naruto, how could you afford a place like this, wouldn't think you had the bling bling for it." Kakashi's question made Naruto grin even wider, all of his fangs where revealed.

"That is for me to know, and the hopefully Tsunade to never find out." The shinobi laughed an awkward laugh, while Kakashi could only raise his single eyebrow.

"Oh man, this placed hasn't changed, a bit disappointing actually." Kakashi only grumped, slightly annoyed with Naruto. The training ground had indeed not changed at all, it had been _that_ long. The logs were still standing in the middle of it, nature surrounding the area. Behind the three logs there were placed the memorial of Shinobi heroes. This was the place where the blond boy's Ninja adventure had started, where he was initiated as a Genin.

"Well I am sure you will cope with it, don't you?" The copy-cat responded sourly. Naruto only grimaced at him, going into a battle ready position.

"You ready Kakashi?" The silver haired man nodded and went into his battle stance.

"1… 2… 3… Go!"

Both Shinobi jumped away from each other to create space. The first to do hand seals was the demon child, he moved his hands into the different positions quickly, making many that were not recognised by the jounin.

"Ninpo: Kyuubi Shippo no jutsu! " Four red Chakra tails emerged from his back, and they started to wave around gently, the mesmerizing movements fascinated Kakashi. Naruto only smirked and continued his formation of handseals?, ending with the tails being covered with red fur.

"Ah, I see, you create tails of chakra, and use genjutsu to make them look like real tails. Nifty." Naruto grinned in return, he personally loved this jutsu.

Kakashi moved quickly, launching several shurikens at the younger shinobi, to his disappointment, the tails reacted by instinct, and reflected the metal object with several lashes. Kakashi found himself impressed by the jutsu.

"Shall we get started for real, or just throw shiny stuff at each other?" Naruto stepped down into a taijutsu stance that mimicked that of an attacking animal. His fingers positioned like claws, making them formidable weapons.

Kakashi nodded and went into his own taijutsu stance, using a common style among the leaf-Shinobis.

A moment of silence ensued before they both ran at each other with blinding speed, exchanging punches and kicks, or in Naruto's case; animal-like slashes

The animalistic shinobi had his tails to fight with, giving him quite an edge in close combat; it became clear to the silver hair jounin that he had to use his ace to even be able to survive in close combat.

Kakashi backed away while lifting his head protector, revealing his single Sharingan eye. The blond lad had to restrain himself as to not loosing control at the sight. It reminded him too much of a certain raven haired Uchiha.

"Oh, playing though are we? Jolly!" His tone was sour as acid. Again Naruto did handseals, this time he did the familiar seals of Goukakyuu no jutsu. He moved his hand up to his mouth, blowing a massive fireball. Doing some more handseals the prankster smirked and whispered a following: **"Kage bunshin no jutsu.**

The fireball mass doubled itself, but the silver haired shinobi didn't even bat an eyelash when the inferno hit with great fury.

As the fire dispersed, leaving only scorched ground left, Naruto noticed charred wood where his old sensei had been.

"Kawarimi no jutsu…" The blond boy had no time to react as a familiar arm flew up from the ground, grabbing his right boot.

"**Doton: Shinjuu Shanshu no jutsu!" **The arm dragged the boy under ground, until only the head remained. He saw Kakashi coming up from the ground, giving him a rather smug look.

"How disappointing, Naruto-kun. I would figure you would have gotten stronger after 3 years. But instead, you've only gotten worse." Kakashi's voice was sugary sweet, not hiding the dry tone at all. The boy smirked himself, and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

'Shit, Kage bunshin!'

Before Kakashi had time to cope with the situation, several Fuuma Shurikens flew out from between the trees. The silver haired copy-ninja got cut in half. Alas no blood was spilled, it was another Kawarimi.

Naruto ran into the clearing, he had no clue where the jounin was now; the boy berated himself for loosing the old man out of sight, after all; how fast could the senile coot be?

He looked around; tails swaying behind him, the movements being cautious and battle ready. The shinobi clenched his teeth; this could prove harder than he had imagined. Hopefully he wouldn't need to use more of his "special" jutsus.

Out of nowhere the copy-cat came lunging at Naruto, wielding a kunai in hand. His Shunshin no jutsu could almost rival his sensei's in battle.

Kakashi delivered many swift blows towards the younger man, taking advantage of his stunned state, his kunai moving in a flurry of slashes.

Only thanks to his tails could the demon block his opponent by making the powerful limbs take all the damage for him. They exchanged more Taijutsu attacks, this time Kakashi made more resistance, as the Sharingan predicted the movements of the tails.

Naruto shifted his weight over to one of his leg to give the older man a rising kick while he was busy dealing with the attacking tails. Kakashi was sent flying several meters away, but when the jounin landed, he disappeared with a similar puff. It had been a Kage bunshin.

Naruto created a choked growl from his troath, he was displeased with how his opponent had been a shadow clone, yet being able to keep up with his moves. Kakashi was as good as he remembered, maybe even better. The fox-like man sniffed into the air, trying to find his adversary. Nothing, of course a jounin cold cover his smell somehow.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshun no jutsu"** Naruto's eyes widened uncharacteristically when he heard the name of the technique, he had little time to think when a flock of dogs flew up from the ground, latching themselves to the whiskered boy with mouth and paws.

The jounin appeared out of a smoke cloud, his eyes were sharpened at his foxy target. In his hand a blade shaped cyclone appeared, it was the technique known as Kenkaze, the blade of wind. The silver haired man moved into an attack position, his hand pointed towards the opposite direction, making room for a largest possible slash.

Naruto's eyes widened when Kakashi started running towards him. In panic, the grand fox tails started to tense up. Instincts took over when the jounin moved into an attack, forcing the tails to break away the hounds with a defiant flex of muscles. The canines puffed into oblivion with a whimper as they where de-summoned. It was a small victory for Naruto this time, for finally the lad had lured the older man into the opening, the first step in defeating his opponent.

Again Naruto did numerous handseals, followed by Kakashi, who copied the sequel of seals with an eerie accuracy; thanks to his Sharingan, of course. Finishing the hand movements the duo both moved their hand to their mouth, the opening of a fire jutsu.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"** Both shinobis called out in chorus. The flames met and cancelled each other out, leaving one pissed of teenager, and a smug looking jounin. The power of the Sharingan could indeed be frustrating for the adversary.

Something hit Naruto, making his curiosity peak.

"Wait, wait!" Kakashi did as requested and gave the boy a look of curiosity.

"How did you do that with the mask on?" Kakashi seemingly smiled, or his eyes seemed like he smiled.

"That…. will forever be a mystery for you." Naruto only gave him a depraved look, before he shook the thoughts away, and prepared for battle yet again.

The Kyuubi carrier started again the process of making handseals, this time for the Housenka no jutsu. And yet again Kakashi copied his movements with precision and zeroed out the jutsu. Naruto only sneered, he needed to end it quickly, as not to reveal all his tricks, but he couldn't kill the old man, it would piss Granny Tsunade off.

This time Naruto formed more of the unknown seals, many more, the Sharingan was unable to copy them, as they weren't of human origin, or at least they didn't seem to be. The silver haired jounin jumped away, trying to keep a distance between the two.

Naruto moved his hand up to the lip, the sign of a Katon jutsu. The silver haired jounin prepared for another inferno, albeit his mind was trying to figure out why he couldn't copy the jutsu with his red iris.

"**Katon: Kitsune Bakushin no jutsu!" **A giant fox head made out of fire spewed out of Naruto's mouth, moving at an impossible speed. The land underneath it was scorched heavily in its path, proving its lethality.

Kakashi had to move fast out of the way to avoid the inferno. He barely made it, but was stunned from the exertion of doing such. This was Naruto's single chance; to stun a jounin at such a level was hard for anyone.

The blond shinobi formed a one handed seal while closing his eyes, Kakashi decided to wait to see the effect of the new jutsu, since it would be stupid to just rush into the unknown. Naruto opened his eyes and shouted:

"**Kinjutsu: Youma Satsui!**"

TBC

**AN**: Yay, biggest chapter yet. 10 and a half pages long! Sorry it took so much time to update though. It was done last week, but I had trouble getting someone to look over it for me. As everyone I know that was able to, was busy at the time.

I am also happy everyone likes the AnkoXNaruto pairing, since I like it too XP

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it, and I take every suggestion to heart. To the people who pointed out spelling errors, I will do my best to get rid of them. The fic is now put on R, at recommendation from a reader.

And **panuru4u**, I hope this chapter answered your questions!


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: Oh, new chapter? I do declare good sir, wtf? I am so sorry I haven't updated earlier, I felt uninspired for a while, and then I got a terminal disease called World of Warcraft. It required a juicy death treat from Erik to get me to write again. So thank him for this chapter ;; Oh and thanks so everyone that reviewed! I truly appreciate it! Rating set to PG-13, as this Fan fiction won't be as violent as I planned, nor is it sexually explicit enough to truly be rated R…Yet! Grins_

_Onwards with the story!_

In the office of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade sat in an almost total solitude; only the occasional bird flying outside the window broke it with its chirps.

Finding herself being too restless to really do any of the daily paperwork, she had leant over to the trusty Sake bottle to relieve her stress. She wouldn't claim to be an alcoholic, no one would. Usually due to the threat of being pounded to an unrecognizable puddle of go though. But the return of that blond boy she had met those three years ago had made certain marks in her mind, and stress easily followed it; as anything involving Naruto often did. It certainly made sake a good way to rid her of it.

Even though Naruto had indeed answered the questions about the past years that the council had set up for him, she found her mind still riddled with questions about the young enigma.

What powers did he posses, what were his motivations, and why did he return to the leaf right now?

He had sought out Anko the day before, as the Jounin in question had reported, she had been lead to believe it had something to do with Uchiha Sasuke and his curse seal, which certainly did sound feasible, if not slightly disturbing.

How did the demonic fusion affect his rivalry with said traitor one could ask, had it evolved into wishes of murder and revenge?

But if he were indeed looking for revenge against the raven haired traitor, Naruto could prove to be a loyal ally. As it didn't seem like Sasuke was going to switch sides anytime soon, as many had hoped before. And with the demonic power, Naruto could have at his disposal, it could flip the favour to their side.

No, Sasuke was a trustworthy soldier in the sound army, a powerful one at that. With abilities rumoured to transcend even his mentor. It could prove difficult for Naruto to attain his revenge.

Tsunade took another large sip from the cup of sake, letting the liquid flow soundlessly down her throat. She winced slightly at the burning sensation that followed shortly after, and released a breath of air as to try and cool it down.

The Medic-nin returned to the deep patterns of her thoughts. For any outsider it would look like she was staring stoically into the air, but on the inside the wheels of thoughts where churning heavily. There were so many questions, so few opportunities to ask them.

Tsunade's deep trance was interrupted by a firm knock on her door, sitting there confused at her sudden disruption; she looked around the office, a slight paralyzed expression taking dominance in her face. It required a second knock to make her aware of her guests.

Before she could bid the visitor or visitors to enter, the door was crudely knocked open by the looks of it, a rather pissed off Naruto, and with a battle worn Kakashi leaning wearily on his shoulders.

For a moment the female Hokage stood there frozen, taking a few seconds to cope with the intruders. Naruto growled in impatience, as not wanting to carry around an old man such as this, thus he ended up dropping his old sensei into a conveniently placed couch in the corner of the office.

"A little help right now would be really dandy Hokage-_sama_." His voice, although calm, was integrated with burning sarcasm, the honourable suffix even more so.

Tsunade finally managed to get herself out of her trance and moved to the wounded Jounin.

She quickly examined him to find several bruises and gashes around the little exposed skin he had, though there were many that had gone through his uniform as well. The most noticeable was the distinctive wound in his abdomen, where it had gone through the padded vest as well as the thick clothing Kakashi usually wore.

The penetration of skin moved in a spiral pattern. Tsunade recognised the wound as the one the Rasengan would cause and it disturbed her a bit that Naruto would use such a dangerous technique against a comrade. The legendary ninja looked up at Naruto with a scowl.

"What the hell happened?!" She had demanded, but the demon-like boy only sneered at her, trying to keep his unstable temper in check.

She wasted no time and started the handseals for a healing jutsu. Soon Tsunade's hands were illuminated with a faint green light, and they were already healing the many wounds covering Kakashi. Luckily none of them were severe and could easily be cured with minimal complications.

While the copy-ninja recovered from his state, Tsunade went to inspect Naruto, who only reluctantly let her check him. To her surprise, there wasn't a single scratch gracing the perfect complexion, although there was shredded clothing here and there, but that was it.

Could the boy known as the dead-last really defeat one of her best Jounin without even a single scratch to pay? The thought sounded absurd, but yet here she saw a half fainted Kakashi, and Naruto still going at a hundred percent.

Soon the silver haired Jounin was healthy enough to speak clearly, which was good enough for the Hokage.

Tsunade cleared her throat in an attempt to gain the two men's attention. "If you two gentlemen could come with me, I would like to discuss a few things with you." She had a sweet tone in her voice, compelling them both to obey her. Naruto and Kakashi moved silently towards her desk, the Hokage frowned slightly, her eyes focused on the Kyuubi vessel; she raised a delicate eyebrow amusement.

"If 'Anko's property' here" She said, pointing gently at the newly placed collar that was proudly covering Naruto's neck. "Could wait outside, it would be great, since I would prefer to hear Kakashi's honest view on the match, and your presence might just disrupt that, so if you could…" Tsunade motioned towards the door, silently ordering him to leave the room.

Naruto's feelings about being mortified by the nickname, and that he was being thrown out were not ones to be hidden, as the whiskered teenager released a barrage of curses. Many which were directed towards one purple haired, dango-loving Jounin; and a certain leather contraption circling his neck. Naruto slammed the door behind in a display of his displeasure. In response the medic-nin only sighed lightly.

"Teenagers…." Upon hearing the comment, Kakashi's eyes curved up, reflecting his general amusement, as Naruto's mood swings mirrored the comment perfectly She released a second sigh, while seating herself down behind her desk, with Kakashi standing in an uncharacteristically 'at ease' stance.

"So what can you report, Kakashi?" She looked up at the silver haired Jounin, which face turned deadly serious, and a small glimmer of terror flashed across his singular eye.

"Maa, all I can say that Naruto is certainly in possession of some rather monstrous jutsu's, as well as a large array of Katon styled ones. It was kinda odd that many of the jutsu's he knew I couldn't even recognise, nor could the Sharingan copy them. But I am guessing they are connected to the Kyuubi." The Godaime furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought

'_Jutsu's the Sharingan cannot copy; how can that be?'_

"Kakashi, I want you to recite what happened in your fight" The scarecrow ninja nodded in confirmation.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"_Kinjutsu: Youma Satsui!" _

_Naruto maintained a firm eye lock with his combatant. In a split-second the demonic pupil lit up as the energy contained within it churned in a fiery spiral. Kakashi's eyes widened momentarily before vanishing into a white cloud of smoke, leaving only a wooden stump left._

_The blonde enigma clenched his teeth and balled up his fists to absorb the disappointment when his jutsu had failed. A small droplet of blood trickled down the palm as the clawed fingers had penetrated his skin._

_Ignoring his failure, Naruto turned around; with a feral look that darkened the face. He looked around him an attempt to spot the copy-ninja. But to no avail, the Kakashi was far too advanced in the art of stealth to be found so easily. Naruto's upper lips curled into a sneer; and a low growl emitted from the depth of his throat. The four orange-red tails flowed gently behind him, making the animal image complete. Naruto tried to lean on his animalistic senses to see if he could spot the elite ninja._

_The whiskered man could feel his own senses heighten as he kept failing to detect his adversary. He could feel the sensation of grass tusks under his palms increase, and the pure air, only slightly polluted by the hidden village, only half a kilometre away tickled his nose._

'_Found him!' Naruto mentally danced a victory dance, although the he did regain his calm exterior. In his desperate attempt to escape; Kakashi had forgotten to hide his smell. The bittersweet odour from his cologne was distinctive and didn't blend with the nature at all. _

_With a smirk gracing his lips, Naruto pulled out his folded Fuuma Shuriken from the inside of his jacket, and with a snap of the wrist, the elegant weapon unfolded._

'_He is… Behind me!' The black dressed ninja turned around and threw the gigantic weapon, all in one smooth motion. The shuriken flew towards the source of the smell, but before it reached its target, Naruto had finished doing a small sequence of hand seals._

"_Fuuma Shuriken Kage Bunshin!"_

_While calling out the name of the technique, the single weapon turned into half a dozen. The six giant shuriken spun its way through the trees surrounding the area, shredding them to shards._

_He walked towards the spot where he had smelled Kakashi, he pranced in an arrogant way, while radiating the infamous Uzumaki self confidence._

_When inspecting the wrecked trees, he only found a doll that had a remarkable resemblance to his old sensei, much to the blonde's disappointment, and when taking a deep breath inwards to again cope with his failure, he noticed the smell it radiated. Exactly the same odour Kakashi had. The doll had been put her to mock him, and to show his knowledge. So the old man had taken notice of the animal keen senses. The scowled, that was another advantage that was gone-_

_The feeling didn't last long when a barrage of kunai where swung towards him with great speed. Naruto's tails weren't there for no reason, as they quickly deflected them with efficiency. While trying to spot his attacker, another kunai flew from the opposite direction, cutting an almost invisible wire._

_Following, several more kunai flew from a third direction, as the wire had released a set up trap. This time they were too many, and the powerful tails could not reflect them all. While trying to dodge the metal objects, a kunai lodged itself in Naruto's shoulder. The blonde demon screamed a feral scream of pain when he just as quickly pulled it out. Blood flowed freely from his wound, and Naruto had to apply pressure to it, lest he wanted to bleed to death. And seemingly miraculously the wound stopped bleeding only a few seconds later, though Naruto didn't seem surprised._

_Naruto was beyond pissed, if the large vein throbbing in his temple was any sign of it anyways. The single blue iris started to stain red as he was starting to lose control over his temper. He started doing the longest sequence of seals yet. This time he moved both hands to his mouth, both of them making a circle. Before starting the attack he yelled out._

"_No more hiding Kakashi!" _

"_Katon: Koudaiokawa no Gouka!" Following, a grand tsunami of fire left Naruto's mouth, consuming the clearing and burned all the trees in the desolate training area with great ease._

_As grand as the jutsu was, it had left Naruto quite exhausted and almost totally chakra depleted. His heavy breathing was not helped by the fact that the fire had used up most of oxygen in the remote area. The inferno was dying down, revealing a slightly singed Kakashi sitting behind something that used to be shrubbery, but now was only charred plants. Naruto wondered slightly how he could even be in one piece after that, but knowing his old mentor, he probably used some convenient jutsu. The copy cat seemed to be unconscious, as he didn't respond to the continuingly approaching Naruto. It was more of a limp than a walk, his steps felt like sharp needles up his spine, but he kept moving forward. He called mentally called himself an idiot, as using that jutsu would be suicide for someone else, and it would still hurt him badly._

_A self confident smile graced the blonde's features when he saw that Kakashi was indeed unconscious. He saw his opportunity. Naruto summoned the last bit of chakra by making the crimson Rasengan that had become almost of a habit for the teenager. His fox tails disappeared when the spinning orb was completed, as too little chakra was left to keep them active. The loose clothes baffled wildly around in the wind created by the jutsu Naruto turned around Kakashi's inanimate body, and plunged his orb of destruction into the Jounin's abdomen._

_The spinning feeling in his gut awakened Kakashi from his temporary unconsciousness, to his horror he saw Naruto grinning madly, with both eyes burning red and the Rasengan connecting to his gut. The Jounin thought he was going to die, but to his favour, Naruto was indeed out of chakra, and the Rasengan dissipated before the technique could be completed._

_The silver haired shinobi saw his chance and launched himself into the air, using Naruto's confusion of the failing jutsu as an advantage. Kakashi did a few hand seals, and upon landing he pushed his hands to the surface of the ground. The effect was a wave of stones rippling towards his enemy._

_The swift actions of Kakashi had yet to be discovered by the young shinobi, and before he could even locate him, he felt something hard hit the back of his head, darkness ensued._

_He saw Naruto hitting the floor hard, and smiled wearily at his success; although it had still been too close for his taste._

_Kakashi felt the stress of the numerous jutsu's, including the incredibly taxing Sharingan, weigh heavily upon his body. The several gashes and the wound from the Rasengan didn't help either, and he felt his consciousness slip fast. He took a step towards Naruto, he felt incredibly heavy, and the next was even heavier._

_The world around him became a blur, his head felt dizzy, and soon he found himself face to face with the charred grass, groaning slightly before welcoming the warm darkness._

"Later I woke up to find Naruto sitting next to me, all his wounds were healed up, so he could help me back to the office. He was extremely pissed off that he lost, though." He added the last part with a half-hearted laugh, and winced a bit from the still residual pain in his stomach.

"So you actually defeated him? I would have sworn the exactly opposite happened when you two walked in here." With a smirk, Tsunade again went into deep thought before continuing. "It bothers me how he tried to kill you, but from what you told me just proves what I suspected. Naruto will just too be big of an asset in this war for us to be able to pass up. But as you said, he got the muscles, but lacks the brain, which is why I am going to ask you to train him through doing missions together."

Kakashi's singular eye widened uncharacteristically in shock, he had spent one afternoon with the demonic blonde, and had gotten hell, plus a tummy ache to pay. Now she wanted them to do missions together? He noticed the strict demeanour Tsunade put up, and saw no way out, and he could only nod his acceptance.

"Excellent, now, what do you recommend as a rank for him? We shouldn't go too low, as we don't know how he'll react to it."

Kakashi had put up his nonchalant demeanour again and answered her dully. "Make him a Jounin then, he's got the ability for it. I'll just show him a few tricks and he'll be fine."

Tsunade nodded her head while making a few notes on a piece of paper. "Hmmm, okay, Kakashi, can you go get the baka? He should probably be present for this."

Again Naruto found himself seated in the ever so dull waiting room, his foot rhythmically tapping against the wooden floor, in what was, a nervous habit he had adopted while being renegade. He was certain that if they weren't done soon, he'd go insane in and kill everyone in an extremely bloody massacre that would prove equally pointless.

He started to finger the leather collar, letting his fingers gently caress the studs. He looked down onto the infernal device, inspecting the medallion which placed traditionally on the front, hovering slightly under his Adams apple. Naruto started fantasising about what he'd do to Anko when he'd see her, most of which were revenge. Others which were of the variant a teenager at his age would think about. In an attempt to diverge his thought pattern, he started snapping his fingers.

The sound of cracking limbs replaced the repeated tapping, as Naruto had started to crack his fingers, one by one, the sound echoed slightly in the empty hall.

Kakashi's head poked out from the door leading to the Hokage's office. He scanned the room quickly to find Naruto leaning himself towards a corner, still the sound of cracking fingers could be heard crisply.

"Hey Naru-"

Crack

"Could yo-"

Crack

"Please come in-"

Crack

"Now." His tone was firm and headstrong, although the glimmer in his eye still shone the cool and lazy attitude he had become famous for.

In an act of defiance Naruto snapped his last finger.

The blonde enigma looked towards Kakashi, with a sneer gracing mouth, but he acknowledged the order nonetheless and walked into the office. Before entering the office fully, he whipped his head to his right, causing several pops to travel down his neck, and all the way down to his spine. A faint hearted person would certainly get the chills from Naruto's little habit. Kakashi scowled, he was the definition of a disrespectful brat.

The Hokage bid Naruto to seat down as he entered the grand room, which he did promptly. After a few minutes of silence, with only the sound of the pencil scratching against paper could be heard and of course, Naruto's restless fidgeting, she started to talk.

"This is the deal Uzumaki. We'll make you a Jounin." She was quickly interrupted by an exuberant cry of victory. "On a few conditions."

Another cry was heard, this one was a clear and soundly "Damn it!" It would take a clear flick from the finger before the whiskered Shinobi would shut up, and she could continue.

"First is that I want you to learn all the jutsu's presented in the scroll I gave you, I trust you have read it." She said.

Naruto started to shift uncomfortably, before nodding a hesitant nod, and an awkward grin spread across his face. "Uh, of course Baa-chan!"

The Hokage was no idiot and understood quickly that the boy had not even glanced at it, but continued nonetheless, although not without a sweat drop hidden behind her head.

"From Kakashi's verbal report I got that you attack rather straightforward. This is a habit I want you to get rid of, by doing missions, for us, of course. So you can gain some firsthand experience. Your good friend Kakashi here will aid you in every one of these missions; he will also give you tips and hints so you can create at least some reasonable strategies."

Naruto only harrumphed, even though he was very aware of his problems, he had never been very good at handling criticism, but even worse was that he had to be with Kakashi at all the missions he'd do for this shitty village.

"I trust we have an agreement then?"

The blonde demon's slight pout turned into a feral grin before nodding strongly. "I haven't come this far, just to turn around!"

The Hokage smiled and pulled out blue cloth from her desk. She tossed it over to the seated Naruto, who quite easily got a hold of it. "Now wear it proudly, you dumb ass." Her words, although harsh, could not hide her pride over the boy who reminded her so much of her little brother.

The newly appointed Jounin inspected the item. The cloth was an elegant blue, with a metal plate embedded in the middle of it. On the metal plate, there was an artistic version of a leaf. It was the emblem of the Konoha village.

With some kind of mocking respect, Naruto tied the hitai-ate around his head, again the mark of the leaf graced his forehead. It was a sight to be seen, as the phoenix was reborn from its ashes, Uzumaki Naruto, the shinobi of the leaf had returned.

Tsunade smiled softly as she inspected the boy, she got from her position behind her desk, she bend over and took a hold of his chin, and gave him a light peck on his cheek.

"Make us proud." The Hokage whispered softly, making Naruto both grin and blush.

"Well, you're both dismissed." But before the two men got to leave the office, the Godaime Hokage added. "Oh, and get your stuff Naruto, we are not paying for you to have a luxury suite in a hotel."

Naruto's only response was flipping her bird, before swiftly fleeing her wrath, which came in the form of a heavy book being tossed at him.

"Damn teenagers, ruining my day." Tsunade muttered before again falling asleep on top of her paperwork.

As Naruto left the Hokage building, he was stopped by his newly appointed sensei, Kakashi. When he had turned around to see who had spoken to him, he had growled at the appearance, but still retained to courtesy to hear him out.

"I think you and I need to talk Naruto." He had suggested loosely, but no positive response was given back, only the animalistic sneer he had picked up a habit of showing.

"Oh is that so Kakashi, now how would I benefit from that, hmm?" The two Jounin locked eyes for a while, before the silver haired one conceded.

"As I was his sensei, I knew a lot about Sasuke's weaknesses; maybe I could reveal some of them to you? They might still apply." His voice was an odd mixture between a sweet luring tone, and the laidback one he always used. The demonic boy was unable to resist, as being strong minded was never one of his fortes.

"Fine, Kakashi, what do you want then?" A heavy sigh followed, with Kakashi accompanying it with an unseen smile.

"We'll talk it over a glass, what do you say?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, a small smile graced his lips, making the smartass image complete.

"But aren't I too young?"

"Maa, I'm sure no one will notice." He replied dully.

Naruto smirked a bit before continuing towards the exit "I trust you are paying." The blonde said mid-walk.

When the silver haired Jounin stopped him again, it started to annoy the blonde, and he let it show with a low growl emitting from the bottom of his throat.

"Now, trust me on this Naruto, singular red eyes tend to freak people out. You should probably conceal it."

He turned towards Kakashi, giving him an undignified stare. "And how do you propose I do just that?"

Kakashi's eye curved up in what would be a smile. "Oh I got an idea."

The two shinobi's walked down one of the many boulevards of Konoha. One of them had a rather angry demeanour about him. The frown and clenched teeth where evidence as of this. Both of them wore the mark of leaf on their forehead, and the thing that stood out with both of them was, that the said hitai-ate was tilted over their left eye.

"I do not like this Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said stoically, trying to uphold a sense of temper. The silver haired man made a surprised sound and raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Sensei?"

Naruto only grumped and pocketed his hand; his singular blue eye glanced over at his teacher. "That's what you are, correct? So it would be the right thing to call you. It's as simple as that."

Kakashi curled up his eye in a friendly smile, as it seemed rebuilding something that could resemble a friendship with Naruto had taken its first step.

Another uncomfortable silence ensued between the two, although it was not noticed in the fading crowd. It was already at the end of the day, and people were starting return to their homes, even the Konoha Shinobi.

Kakashi took a note of the lack of luggage the blond kitsune had. As except for the scroll containing the jutsu's of his sensei, Naruto had nothing. It seemed a bit odd, as for someone who had been away for three years.

He was going to question his pupil for it when he noticed he was only a few dozen meters away from the bar he usually spent his time at reading his 'cultural' literature, as well as getting discreetly wasted, of course.

"Well, we're here." He wavered lazily for Naruto to follow him inside the shoddy bare. Which the younger shinobi did, reluctantly, as the exterior of said place didn't seem that welcoming.

Seeing the inside, the blonde recognised it as the place he was at the day before, when he met Anko. He put his clawed hand to his lips instinctively when he remembered how she had kissed him. A smile graced his mouth when he thought back to the other things that happened as well.

'_Man, she has such soft lips.'_

They sat down at an empty table, when Kakashi eyed him lazily. "Naruto, are you blushing?"

The demonic Jounin's eye widened as he covered his cheeks. He snarled a reply at Kakashi.

"No!"

The response he got from his sensei was a blank stare, the baggy eye making it seem annoyingly nonchalant. "Maa, whatever. You want to order something?"

Naruto nodded carefully in response. "Yeah, I'll just have a beer or something."

His silver haired partner gave a quiet nod, he continued walking over to the barkeep, obviously to order something to drink for the both of them.

'_Man, I should probably apologize to Anko-san though. I let my control over the demonic side slip a bit last night. Oh I made so much of an ass of myself.' _Naruto groaned a bit and let his hand cover his eye as if he hid in embarrassment.

Kakashi came back, this time with two bottles in his hands. Seeing the situation, Kakashi laughed gently. "Having fun over there?"

"Yes, wailing in the torment of my own stupidity is great fun for the whole family. You want to join me?"

Kakashi tossed him a bottle, which the blonde caught easily. He used one of his sharp nails to open the metal cap. It did have its perks being a demonic vessel after all.

"What did you want to talk about, Kakashi?" It sounded more like a sigh, than an inquiry, but the elite-Jounin ignored it.

"Sasuke" Kakashi replied stoically.

Naruto got himself out of his trance. His face seemed more feral than before. He blotted his fangs with a large sneer, his eye was narrowed down, and his sky-blue eye got a darker, almost crimson colour.

"What do you have to say about that bastard?" It sounded more like a growl than a sentence, but older man got the picture.

"Well, at least it is about him indirectly. You have to understand that none of us are to blame for his betrayal. Not me, not you or Sakura. He is blinded by his ambition, all three of us tried to stop him, one way or another." The lazy voice was gone, replaced by the dead serous mood of a professional shinobi.

"Oh really now, what was your sacrifice? Losing precious reading time?! And what about Sakura? Yes, sweet, innocent Sakura. She tried to stop him, I heard of it. But she what did she lose? A crush, Is that it? Wow that _almost_ lines up with losing your humanity, I have to say."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he was starting to lose his temper, and that was not an easy task. "Naruto, it was not a childish crush, the poor girl is still in love with him, even when everyone else forgot about him. She lost two good friends; it was not easy for her. And me? I lost two of my only three of pupils…"

Naruto's frown deepened before the chunked down the entire bottle. He the bitter taste made him wince. "What do you want from me? Accept that this was destined to happen? That I should just bend over and thank you guys for not being there when I needed you the most?"

The silver haired man shook his head softly. "No… Just don't blame us for something Sasuke did. We did what we thought was right, and so did you. It just isn't fair that we should be blamed for his hunger for power."

That hit Naruto dead on; he lowered his head shamefully, hiding his eye out of sight. His whole behaviour changed accordingly. "I… I guess I've always known that. It's just hard to carry the burden of failure alone, without anyone to blame but myself and the person I trusted the most." The demonic shinobi talked in a monotone voice, making him hard to interpret. He grabbed the bottle and downed the rest of the content. "I'll think about it Kakashi-sensei, but I won't just bend over and accept just because you told me to."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance, as it was better than nothing at all.

"Seconds!" Naruto yelled abruptly, shaking his empty bottle, Kakashi's eye widened. He hoped Naruto didn't drink like he ate Ramen, or else he'd be done for.

Mitarashi Anko was done with today's mission. It had been a fun one too, if not for the sole reason that it had been a gruesome massacre of an assassin. She smiled happily as she was on her way to reward herself with a drink and some dango. For it was her official bar-day, she of course ignored the fact that every day was bar-day for her. Anko followed the rule "that every day that ended with a 'y' was a bar-day" rather strictly.

She wondered silently if she'd run into her new plaything, as it was fun playing around with that little prude. The purple haired wonder would never pass up a chance to mess around with his head.

Walking down the dim nightlife of Konoha she received a lot of lustful stares from the male population. One would say that it was the 'nothing but body netting' policy she kept, but Anko explained it as her 'unique spirit'. It was obvious which one it was.

She didn't mind though, if they kept their hands to themselves, they've might just stay attached.

Speaking of males who can't keep their hands to themselves, she thought back to the day before, when she had run into the elusive blonde. It had been fun turning the table on him like that, and the facial expression he had after she had literally sucked his lunges empty had been priceless. Oh the many tortures she had planned for him.

She stopped outside the unofficial water hole of the Konoha Jounins. It was rather shoddy by appearance, but the drinks where cheap, and the atmosphere unique, although most people did indeed come for the cheap alcohol.

She noticed someone sitting in the alley next to the bar right when she was to enter; the person was obviously trying to sober up through sleeping. She would normally pay no attention to this, if it hadn't been for the mop of pale blonde hair that stuck out from the black clothing.

The netting clothed Jounin walked towards the prone figure, to check if it was indeed the person she thought it was.

She flipped him over, and to no one's surprise it was Naruto, if the whisker-marks were any kind of indication. She noticed the hitai-ate gracing his forehead, and the way it was tilted to hide his eye almost made her giggle, but she retorted instead to a smirk, even if the resemblance to his old sensei was ever so eerie.

Usually one would wake someone like that softly, but not Anko, she gave him a swift kick in the side as to wake him up from his alcohol induced slumber; she did not however, get any response as the younger boy was still snoring loudly.

She grimaced at the situation. This was not the time for her insignificant sense of moral to start an uprising, but then again, could she just leave her new toy out here? Signs pointed to no. At this time of year the nights where chilly and sitting outside with alcohol in your blood was never a good idea, even for the vessel of a relatively immortal demon fox.

The snake goddess thought about how she could handle this, as he couldn't stay out in the cold, nor did she know where he currently resided. The only thing she saw as an opportunity was to take him home to her place, as the lazy ass Nara would say, '_How troublesome._'

Anko sighed as she pulled Naruto's sleeping form from the dirty ground, he groaned from the sudden movement, but did not wake up, to the disappointment of Anko.

He was heavier than she'd thought, but managed to move his limp form back to her place. Her cheeked reddened slightly when people gave her all sorts of odd looks when she limped down the street, with the infamous demon fox leaning on her.

"You better be glad that you are the hottest thing since Yondaime roamed the streets, or else I'd kick your ass so bad, that you'd be shitting' blood."

Naruto responded by suddenly sniffing aimlessly in the air. He turned his head to Anko, who was letting his arm rest on her shoulder as she walked. He snuggled his nose into her hair and took a deep breath inward. Anko gave him a disturbed look, as being smelled was one of the things she didn't expect to happen. He let out a childish laugh, one that sounded almost like an innocent giggle.

"You smell nice…" He talked in a sedative way; it seemed that the alcohol was stilling taxing his body and mind. He opened his only visible eye and looked at her, the cerulean blue pupil pierced her mind and it felt like it looked right into her soul. It had an innocent glimmer that only a child could have, something that was odd on the 16 year old teenager. "You're pretty lady, you know that?"

She laughed a bit, he sounded like a child as well, and it made him see oddly adorable to her. "Why thank you, you bra- I mean Naruto-kun."

He gave her a sedated grin, which she returned, ending it with a small giggle. The rest of the trip was silent, as the poor drunkard had to focus the little brain capacity he had to try and walk, even with her as support.

Anko stood outside her apartment, with Naruto leaning lazily on her shoulder. The building was a standard one, nothing fancy, but it did do its job, as she only used it to sleep anyways.

She managed to open the door, which proved to be a task in itself as Naruto kept kissing her cheek. She had found it hard not to laugh at the treatment, as the flurry of kisses tickled a lot.

They've stumbled into the small complex; it was a small apartment, very similar to the one that the young Uzumaki had used himself, but with the absence of an unnatural amount of ramen cups, instead many of the walls where filled with large toothpicks imbedded in the wall, many which depicted rather artistically images, such as the Konoha leaf.

Anko figured she would let him sleep on the couch, so she walked over to the living room, the nexus of the small apartment. While limping over to the said furniture with the large teenager still leaning on her shoulder, they both tripped on the carpet and fell onto the big sofa.

That left Naruto in a rather compromising position, even though he didn't notice, as he had miraculously fallen asleep again.

He had landed head first into Anko's bosom, making her blush a wonderful shade of scarlet. She felt split between screaming bloody murder and calling him a pervert, just kill him horribly, or let him stay there as the whole position was rather comfortable in the first place.

The latter happened, as it would both make him extremely embarrassed in the morning and she admitted she found it rather cosy, the fact that Naruto had evolved into what most women would call a piece of meat did help a bit. This situation would equal great fun for Anko.

Poor Naruto snuggled closer to her, unaware of his impending doom.

"Yeah, be glad you're hot alright…." Soon she as well drifted to sleep, forgetting her complimentary dango.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Sillyness

**AN:**Oh my god, I updated! Nothing I can do but apologize, this chapter was actually done two weeks ago, but my beta has some severe internet problems, so this is the unbetaed version, until we can reaffirm a good line of communication. The reason why it was done so late at all is because I died! But I got better!

**Disclaimer:**Me no owning Naruto!

* * *

One might say that the Hidden Village of Sound was a depraved kind of nation, as its founder intended it and its inhabitants only as a tool of war. One might also say that the depth of its corrupt nature was only matched by its elusive creator, Orochimaru, truly a snake in human form. It was all true. 

For any by-passer, the Hidden Village appeared only to be an abandoned bunker located in the middle of the thickest point of the woods; the small part of the building that stuck up from the ground appeared to be dark stone walls, being cold, undecorated which matched the nature of the decadent village. Underground it was a complicated labyrinthine complex that no one would imagine existed in such a place, although its apparel matched the outside, cold stone to its core, shadowed over by the eternal night that could only exist so deep underground.

One of its inhabitants was a famous one, possibly even more famous than his housekeeper; he was the last member of a clan which was known for its unique, yet terrifying abilities. The Uchiha clan had been the most feared clan in Konoha for a reason after all.

And as such, it was why Uchiha Sasuke had ended up as a sound shinobi, a snake's bite, a lure of power from Orochimaru had tempted him to follow a dark path, one which there was now no return from, the corruption was too deep to crawl away from at this point.

Sasuke had managed to escape from a life in the leaf, knowing that he could never grow strong in a nation that adored peace, the fact that all the most powerful shinobi came from the leaf; including his accursed brother; that could be ignored.

The escape in itself though, had proven to be quite a hassle when his best friend hunted him down all the way from Konoha; and Naruto being pissed had been the understatement of the century. Things had taken a turn for the worse when he somehow transformed into something else, taking on the apparel of a canine animal of some sorts, it reminded him of that giant fox that frog had transformed into all those years ago, during the fight with Gaara.

Sasuke could still remember the brutal eyes, vibrating with inhuman killer-intent, just like they had been in the Forest of Death. Even three years later he could remember them as clear as the day, the slit pupils haunting him in his dreams as often as the mangekyo sharingan did.

Sasuke turned to the fire place, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, the ornamented fireplace had been placed his chambers at his own command, he didn't care what that snake said; it was still freaking cold down there, and he'd always liked the fire.

It puzzled him even to this day, how the dead-last of their year could grow so strong, strong enough to rival even him, it sounded so unfeasible, yet it was what happened.

The small inferno reflected on his pale skin, adding an unfitting amount of colour to his complexion, the fire danced, and the shadows the light created was mimicked in Sasuke's face. Watching the orange-red flames moaning and twisting around the firewood reminded him of that chakra again; Naruto's chakra. The one he summoned from nowhere when someone, to be blunt, seriously pissed him off.

The lost Uchiha was a shinobi by all standards, stealthy, swift, brutal, as well as relatively fearless. Yet he couldn't forget the feeling of dread that crimson chakra had put upon him, its power had imprinted itself in his heart and mind, and somehow he knew that primal and animalistic power would one day find him, and rip him apart, which is what it felt like, at the time at least.

One could still wonder though, where did the so-called dead-last's power come from. Was it a forgotten bloodline of Konoha? Was that the reason why many had called his former team-mate a demon? So many questions, and only a slight perverted sensei to ask, and Sasuke would prefer if his conversations with that snake would stay at the absolute minimum.

Sasuke took his fears of the fox-child and hid them deep inside his soul, covering it up with his dark lusting for revenge, for he could swear Orochimaru could smell emotions at times, and he could live without being mocked by the pale snake-reject because he was afraid of a blonde idiot with a fetish for Ramen.

The last three years, Sasuke had resided in Orochimaru's catacombs, receiving first-class training from the snake-eyed Sannin. It had with no doubt paid off, and he was certain that he had preceded his old mentor Kakashi in both jutsu mastery and the use of the legendary Sharingan. It gave him a degree self-satisfactory knowing that he had gained in on his first teacher, now Sasuke's target was his current sensei, the snake himself.

But Sasuke was no fool, or at least he didn't consider himself a fool, what anyone else thought was irrelevant. But nonetheless, he was no fool, Sasuke knew that scheming snake wanted possess his body, he knew it would be any moment, as Orochimaru had called him in for an urgent 'meeting' between the two and that could only mean one of two possible things. Both options were something Sasuke could seriously live without.

Letting the snake take over was something Sasuke could not allow, something that his ambition would not allow, how could he avenge his clan when he was not in control of his own body and soul? It couldn't happen.

"I guess I'll have to kill him." The last of the Uchiha mused thoughtfully to himself, though sounding amused, he knew that it was a something he could not do in a direct combat, guile would prove to be a necessary factor, and the favour was tipped to his favour, he had still an ace up his sleeve. A wildcard Orochimaru would never be able to foresee.

A knock on the chamber doors echoed through the room, to make sure that the young master was aware of a visitor. Of course the dark clothed shinobi had sensed him approaching long ago.

"Yes… come in." He responded dully, fully knowing what the visitor wanted. The silver-haired head of Kabuto peeked trough the door as to prove Sasuke's theory right.

"Orochimaru-sama is expecting you." He said smiling naively, Kabuto's cheery attitude looked out of place, of course everything looked out of place to Sasuke; he was kind of negative that way.

"Yeah, yeah, tell Orochimaru-sensei that I'll be right with him." The Uchiha wavered his hand, as to dismiss Kabuto, even then, the medic-nin was tenacious about Sasuke following him now.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you _now_"

A slight twitch appeared in the corner of the last of the Uchiha's mouth,_ 'Looks like it's now or never, huh?'_He thought, removing his long hair bangs out of his eye, Sasuke removed himself from his position in front of the fireplace, his dark kimono flowing elegantly behind him. Sasuke knew very well that he might as die this very day, luckily as a shinobi, he was taught not to fear death, unless it was illogically powerful blondes

'No… I can't die like this; I'll rather kill that snake.' As to rid himself of his concerns, he shook his head visibly, aswell as trying to reassure himself, thus bringing forth something of a worried frown from Kabuto.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke-sama?" He inquired carefully, actually sounding honestly worried for the teenager, a trait only he carried in the hidden village. He never received a reply, Sasuke didn't fell the necessity to give one; giving "the cold shoulder" was one of the dark haired boy's fortes.

The walk to the Snake's chamber was a silent one, as voices tended to attract some of the subordinates that Orochimaru had performed half-witted experiments on, now they were more beast than man and stalked the dark catacombs, looking for prey to feast on. It was all rather bizarre and again, decadent. And even then, the pained moaning from the Sound's inhabitants, who were seated in barred cells would out deaf anything the two could say.

Arriving to Orochimaru's private chambers, Sasuke was once again visited with the feeling of dread, it was familiar, yet different from normal fright, as normal as unfounded fear was at least.

The room itself was a mess one would not associate with the genius Shinobi Orochimaru, yet here it was, a room filled with scrolls, papers and jars with indescribable content. The air was cold, the entire citadel that was called The Hidden Village of the Sound was cold, yet this… it was hardly fit for humans. Not that Orochimaru was human by most standards, the Uchiha shuddered visibly, not from the chill, but the thought of that snake, and the look he gave him, Orochimaru freaked him out more than Sakura ever did.

In the corner there was placed a throne, undecorated, oddly enough, and in this throne sat the stereotypical villain himself. The man Sasuke had come to learn as his Sensei.

"What do you want, Orochimaru-sensei?" the Uchiha Genius inquired, trying to sound as interested as he could, even though he fully knew what he wanted, the disturbing stifled giggle he got from Orochimaru only confirmed it.

"Kukukuku, you know why you're here, Sasuke-kun."

The boy in question rolled his eyes, completing the attitude fit for a teenager. He shuddered again, not feeling entirely comfortable with the glare Orochimaru was giving him. Sasuke nodded sagely, expecting the snake-eyed freak to try and take his body any minute.

"Look into my eyes Sasuke-kun." The pale man pleaded, sounding like a child desperately wanting his ice-cream, the grin looked misplaced in his face. Orochimaru rose from his stone throne,

Doing as told, Sasuke stared into his slit eyes, Kabuto left promptly; he guessed the four-eyes didn't have the stomach for soul transfers, the wuss. A giant snake faded into view in front of Sasuke, the reptile closing in, letting the slit tongue slither against Sasuke's cheeks pale cheeks.

The feeling of dread intensified for every second, Turning almost mind numbing, it was now or never.

'Now!' Sasuke closes his eyes tightly shut for a second, but opened them again ever so quickly, to reveal a pair of blood-red eyes, the trademark triangle of tomaes had melted into one, creating a united triangle in his eyes in place of his pupil.

Time seemed to slow down, when the stares of the two met.

_Eyes widened in shock, the sound of birds starting to chirp filled the cold room._

_Following, the sound of man wallowing in pain would have echoed trough the large catacombs, but the screeching of the birds overpowered it._

_A body fell to the floor, the chirping resided._

"It is done," a wicked laugher of triumph was heard.

* * *

The blonde haired hero awoke in a total darkness; feeling his head pounding and pulsing in a rhythm of pain, he released a soft groan as to pull himself away from the dark abyss. 

"Damn it, that's the last time I ever drink that much again. What the hell happened?" He whined heavily, trying to subdue the pain by clutching his head in agony.

Naruto tried to remember the last memory of the night before, which had been Kakashi leaving with a random girl, promising to read her culture-full literature; but even then, in his alcohol-induced state, Naruto knowing the old man's definition of literature, figured it couldn't be very good for anyone to know what was going to transpire. The demonic teenager shook is head in disapproval, summoning a sting of pain to travel up his spine.

Standing up, he looked around, an oblivious expression plastered onto his face. Naruto found himself still in a chamber of never-ending darkness. In that instance he knew it had to be one of his colour-full dreams, this was of course why he hardly slept, his dreams tended to be a mind-rape, figuratively speaking… for most parts. Cussing, Naruto started searching for a way out, walking randomly in the abyss, and not really knowing how one could find his way out of a dream.

After much aimless searching, he finally found solid grounds, or rather solid ground covered in sewer-water. Naruto lifted his foot, and scowled onto his boots which were soaked with the muddy water.

He recognised the sewer as the lair of his dead tormentor, it was then he knew this was definitely one of his kitsune inflicted dreams, and it would most likely suck as much as the last time.

"Like this pounding headache isn't bad enough punishment..." He muttered indignantly, knowing that he would soon find the gigantic cage; he had many times walked these corridors before, and knew it too well for his own taste.

The young leaf Shinobi proved himself right when he finally reached a corridor with an illuminated end, the proverbial light in the end of the tunnel one might say. Walking into it, he found the ever so elusive cage, but now empty and tattered. The seal was starting to vanish, the kanji written on to it was getting smudgy and unclear, and the steel bars were rusty, as. But there was nothing to fear, the contraption that had in its days held the demon fox, was now empty, as the seal had finally killed the great beast.

Naruto had sighed in relief, now a bit less tense, knowing that he would not have to talk to an imaginary fox, which was a positive thing in most aspect, unless the fox carried some painkillers and a glass of water,

He walked up to the cage as silently as one could in ankle deep water, touching the metal-bars that had held the scourge of Konoha for thirteen long years. There was no questioning it, the fox was dead; he had not seen the real deal for since his brawl with that raven-haired bastard, which had been quite some time. Years even. For some reason Naruto felt so ancient, looking at the rusty gate.

But the lack of a physical manifestation worried him, a giant fox would for most parts leave a giant fox-corpse. Although rules might not apply to sealed demon foxes, one could wonder…

He sat down, ignoring that the floor was, as always, covered in water and would therefore give his pants a wet experience; the blonde scratched his mop of hair in annoyance, summoning a new wave of pain through his skull.

Naruto clutched his head again, trying to still the ever growing pain, hoping that this fantasy would be done soon, but to no avail.

'Humph, if there is no giant fox that is going to laugh at me, then I might as well try and find something else, unless I want to _die_ from boredom, that is.'

The young lad was about to get up and keep on moving, when the cage started to shake, its iron bars stirring violently.

'Well, I suppose _that's_ new,' He mused, not really all that surprised, as there was _always_ something, pretending to think there isn't always gets things started. Naruto smirked a bit, wondering what it would be this time, getting mauled by miniature foxes perhaps.

"It's him." A monotone voice rang behind Naruto; he turned to meet it, to find a child, sitting in the water, hugging its knees. Naruto recognised the child as himself, knowing the blond mop of hair, and the sky-blue eyes, the biggest difference being that his flesh was partially rotten; a green tint could barely be seen on the pale complexion. The blonde demon grimaced lightly upon the sight.

"Oh great, you again. Now we even have naked children in my dream. Great, super, and I thought I was crazy from before! Ow! Stupid headache. "

The child looked unfazed from the older version's ranting, and even more so when he started to whine about his head, the child's cold blue eyes staring aimlessly in the air, enhancing the emotionless air around him. "You need to kill him." The child commanded, a trace of murderous lust found in his voice; the only trace of emotion, Naruto could only raise an eyebrow, finding the child's command a bit confusing, a logical reaction, seeing how homicide was not really an order you'd receive a lot. Well maybe you would, if you're a Shinobi, but no matter.

The blonde-haired child got up from his fetal position and sprinted towards Naruto. When the young child got up to the taller blonde, he hugged Naruto's legs for unknown comfort, he pointed towards the darkness behind the cage, shivering as he did.

"It's the Avenger, he has found you," Crazy kid.

Following the finger, he found nothing. Naruto looked perplexed, Avenger? Sasuke called himself that, the pompous bastard, could the child mean him? What was he doing in this dream? It wasn't like the demonic boy was obsessed with the dark avenger or anything. No, no, not at all. Although it wasn't the first time he had appeared in a dream, Naruto just hoped it wouldn't be this one, and last but not least, Naruto wished the child would stop molesting his leg.

He squinted into the darkness again, this time seeing a figure, he had not been there before; he could barely make out the pale skin of the person, as the long, jet-black hair covered most parts of the face, making it hard to see, the black clothing made it even more so. Naruto was going to call for the person, when another tug was felt at his other leg. Looking down, he saw another child; one who's appearance was identical to the other.

"He doesn't deserve to live, you know." He said coldly, although a childish tone remained. "You should kill him." The child looked more upset than the other, having a glimmer of anger in his eyes; he continued to tug onto Naruto's sleeve, craving attention.

"Eh, whatever you say; squirt."

Naruto was starting get confused, finding the appearance of naked children disturbing, even though it wasn't the first time that had happened either; he was a sad person with even sadder dreams.

"Oi, you over there, what are you doing here!" Naruto tried to get in touch with the person behind the cage while ignoring the random death threats made by a third child, there was a response.

"You can only read inside each other's mind when your fists meet." The dark figure responded ominously, confirming Naruto's suspicion.

'_Sasuke, that damn drama queen'_

"You need to kill him." They started to look excited, as their blue eye turned into a shade of crimson, making them match Naruto's own right eye.

"He has to die!" Their eyes shone brighter with the dark red energy, matching their rising passion for death.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!" Chanted a third child, he had seemed mad from the start, and now he was even worse, only repeating the single word over and over again.

"Alright! Thank you; now shut up!" He yelled, sounding more and more peeved as time went by. The ear numbing banter of the child-Narutos made the original ignore the fact that the imaginary Sasuke had activated his imaginary-chidori and was running for him, of course, it was one of those dreams after all; he wished he could dream away the frigging headache.

Realizing it, Naruto generated a Rasengan by pure instinct, and took a few steps back, as to be able to gain running speed.

Moving closer, Naruto could see that the dark form had indeed been his rival, or something that could remind of him. The flesh was rotting, carrying the "corpsy" green tint that was foul to the eye. The sight of his old rival pushed him over the proverbial mental edge, letting his demonic side gain control.

His dual slit eyes glimmering crimson, and huge amounts of ki being released from him. Sasuke was within range. Releasing a feral cry, Naruto launched himself towards the cage where his nemesis was closing in on the other side mirroring the last battle between the two, using the jutsus it had always come up to. The Rasengan and the Chidori, the only way one could express the rivalry between the two was those jutsus. Two forces that are so different in nature yet equal in power.

The clash, the two jutsus crashed into each other momentarily, shattering the already weakened cage to bits. And with a smirk, Sasuke dissipated into the nothingness he came from, without ever taking harm from the jutsu, leaving Naruto and his child selves alone.

Naruto was staring into the empty hallways, no-longer blocked by the cage of Shinigami, Naruto found himself filled with dread. The blonde swallowed slowly when he heard deep rumbling sounds from within the darkness. The sounds of impending doom were increasing as something came closer.

Giggling, the children turned transparent and caught a liquid form, mending themselves with the water that had covered the floor from the very beginning.

'Traitors' Naruto scowled, looking indignant 'Stupid evil-past-selves that flees when ominous stuff appears'

The Darkness beyond the cage doors was broken when a wave of red energy rushed into the terrified blonde, looking more like a red tsunami than spiritual energy of a fox, the burning touch quickly rid him of that illusion. The demon hollowed in pain as he was pushed back by the unimaginable amount of chakra. Before again

disappearing into darkness, Naruto could hear the children's soft, yet malicious laugher echo in his mind. He couldn't help but feel tricked.

* * *

Waking up drenched in sweat, in an unknown apartment, not remembering a thing about the night before was not the way Naruto wanted to start the first day as a jounin; in fact, he only wanted to remember the event from the previous day, he did have low standards that way.

"Ow, I should have known that the headache was the only thing that wasn't a dream-" Naruto froze mid-sentence, his pupils dilating slightly in realisation .

"Dream… cage… Sasuke… destroyed… Shit!" Remembering the nightmare he had so vividly experienced, the demon cussed loudly.

Naruto tried lift his dark shirt, although fumbling nervously with the clothing, he revealed the intricate seal on his stomach, his eyes widened in fear when he saw that the black markings had changed from its previous form. The spiral circling his belly-button was still intact, but the rune-like seals that had surrounded it had disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with.

"How could this be? It was only a dream…" A realisation dawned upon him, now remembering all, or most of the details. "Those children, their eyes, that killer intent… It couldn't be…"

Naruto cradled his head in his hands, not knowing how, or what, for that matter, a layer of seals had been unsealed, from his side, and not even he himself, knew what could ensue.

The young Shinobi rose from his seated position in the couch, finding that his muscles responded fast to his command, much faster than they should have.

He found his muscles were flexing with newfound ease, the strength they wielded dwarfed anything he had experienced before, and Naruto knew in an instance that it was the work of the fox and its corrupted blood-red chakra, the damn canine atrocity continued to play with his mind even beyond its grave. Naruto's eyes knotted into deep thought, not knowing what this could mean.

Suddenly grinning the way he used to when he the prankster of Konoha, his white fangs unsheathed, he had never been the thinking kind anyway. Naruto started to look around the shabby apartment, finding it still alien to his memory.

Unable to identify the owner by the looks of the shabby apartment, not even the tooth-pick decorations that covered the walls hinted him of the elusive host, the jounin noticed a piece of paper lying rather unnoticeable on the small table next to the couch he had apparently spend the night on.

Picking it up, Naruto started to read, although having a hard time doing so, the person had a handwriting that could be only counted as chicken-scratch, perhaps even worse than his own.

"_Hey, hot-stuff," _The letter started_ " sorry for not being here when you woke up, but I had a little meeting to attend to and you were just looking too adorable looking like that; and l bet that you're even grumpier when you are sleepy. Now make what you want of it. I'll be probably back around…sometime, so be there, or be square. In other words, you leave house, you be dead."_

Finding the stupidity of the writer rather mind-bogglingly, Naruto read on, not really seeing the irony of him calling somebody else stupid, he was a rather smart fellow, wasn't he?

"_We got a few things to talk about, serious even; yeah, I know, I am shocked as well; but it can't be helped. What can be helped however; is you not breaking anything in my house, cuz if you do, I'll neuter your fox-ass!"_

_Ever-lovingly, Anko._

_Ps: Check the picture attached, it's going to be used for blackmail purposes : 3 "_

"Anko!" Naruto spat, finding the coincidence of ending up in her apartment a bit too good to be true, or too bad, depending on your point of view, the neutering point of view especially.

"Waitaminute," he began, his eyebrows knotting in a neat frown. "What does greater than semi-colon three mean?" He questioned dumbly, tilting his head as to get a different view, it struck Naruto like lightning. "Hey, it's a kitty!" He exclaimed happily, pride filling his voice. "No, wait, an angry kitty, that can't be good…"

Naruto scratched his uncombed hair lazily, finding another piece of paper attached to the letter with a small paperclip. He inspected it, eyes widening when he understood what she Anko had truly meant; seeing it was a picture; a picture of him, to be exact. A picture of him with his head snuggled comfortably close to her bosom. Something that wouldn't have been all that bad, hadn't it been for the fact that he was also sucking quite contently on his thumb, in his sleep, while drooling.

Naruto's face was now brandishing a deep crimson colour, if not from embarrassment from the thought of Anko considering spreading the document, or from pure anger. Anger directed at the woman in question.

"I'll choke her to death…" He muttered quietly, a knot of veins forming near his temple.

"Either that; or I'll tear her apart, and feast on her remains. I swear to…" Naruto sighed deeply, resigning his built up temper in a heavy exhalation of air.

"As if I will ever have a chance at doing a thing anyway, stupid Tsunade and her "No killing people" rule. It's restrictive, that's what it is."

The black clad demon crumbled the piece of paper into a neat ball, including the rather embarrassing picture it had contained, making sure that it wouldn't spread that far. That picture would ruin his 'bad-ass demon' image even further.

Still finding himself a bit sedated from his slumber, Naruto stretched, summoning many awkward cracks from his limbs and yawned drowsily in the process with a lazy smile spreading across his face.

'I guess I should find something to do,' 'although will be a bit hard, seeing how I am freaking grounded! … Maybe I should read that scroll the old lady gave me, it _might_ be important, and she _might_ not give me the finger treatment if I do; and I guess reading a dusty, useless scroll is better than nothing.'

Naruto dug into his pocket in the search of the scroll, being a bit frustrated when finding his pockets to be a void, meaning it was a hundred percent scroll-less.

"Uh oh" Naruto muttered, a sense of horror lacing his voice, now seeing the Hokage's hands closing in for chokehold, a punishment he would most likely receive for this atrocity, or worse… the dreaded finger treatment. Of course he knew he could probably kill her if it would come to that, but it would suit his plans better if he had the old lady on his side, but who knew how important that stupid little scroll could be, and who knew how pissed the old lady was going to get if she found out he had lost it.

Naruto knew what he had to do; and prepared himself to search throughout the village for the elusive scroll, it was going to a hassle, true, and who knew what whacky adventures and problems he was going to run into, it would be entertaining to say at least. Suddenly, his dual coloured eyes widened in surprise…

"Oh wait, I just dropped it on the floor." He picked the orange-lined roll up and scratched his head in vivid embarrassment, "Never mind!" He slumped bluntly down on the couch, opening the dusty old scroll and proceeded to read its content.

In that very moment, a feathery figure flied by, chirping, or rather squawking something that could resemble 'dumb ass'.

* * *

In the middle of the woods, the small group of ninjas had made a camp, although it was hard to see its existence in bitch black darkness that surrounded the woods after sundown. There was now only one thing that could be used to distinguish it, a green light shimmering slightly, breaking the monotone darkness with its ray of light, and a small shimmering followed it. 

The mission had nearly failed, and the young chuunin, Haruno Sakura blamed herself for it.

If it hadn't been for her barely-adequate medic abilities all of her team mates would have been dead, including herself, although she would never admit that fact, but rather focus on her failures, like always. She berated herself, her inadequacy in combat was a shame, even though she was a medic nin.

This time her failures had been mortal, as her team mate, Sohai had met her end at the hands of the vicious sound nins.

The mission was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission; therefore the small group had not been properly equipped for direct combat and only members trained for scouting and speed and been there, including the medic-nin required in every group.

When the group was discovered they had little ability to fight back, and had to flee the site of battle. The entire group had been wounded during the desperate and dire escape.

The pink haired Kunoichi was currently bending over one her team-mates, trying to heal the gash that spread over the wounded's chests. Her slightly pink eyebrows furred closely together from the deep concentration the healing jutsu required. Green light illuminated her face and reflected itself in the sweat beads forming around her temples while closing the wound in a steady pace; slow, but steady.

Ino, one of her other team-mates, was the one currently receiving the treatment, Sakura's eyes teared up seeing her dead pale face, induced by the heavy blood loss from the many wounds covering her lean body, it made the pink haired one flinch just looking at the would-be scars.

Sakura's split-second of grievance was enough for her to loose focus and lose control of the jutsu. She cussed lightly at her abilities, or lack of them, seeing the light disappear from her palm; still she refused to back down and started doing the hand seals for the healing jutsu.

'…Uma, Tori, Inu, Nezumi!' Holding the seal, the adolescent woman whispered gently.

"Saibou Kaifuku…" And there was light.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Do shut up" sounded the annoyed response, directed from the tiny apartment's living room. Anko, who had just returned from another boring meeting with the leader of Konoha, the Hokage, cackled mockingly, summoning another loud sigh from the other person.

She peeked her head into the room, seeing the blonde enigma himself, sitting in her raddled onyx couch, while reading a humongous scroll, or he had been recently reading it, now he was giving her the meanest glare she had ever seen, his asymmetrical eyes felt like they were burning into her skin.

"You know…" Anko started, a small smirk gracing her lips "You are much more adorable when you sleep."

Naruto made something of a growling sound in his throat, although it could have been what sounded like a small string of cuss-words. "Seems like it, because I don't seem to remember people taking embarrassing photos of me when I am awake!" It had started like a low murmur, but it ended like a scolding, alas it had no affect on the purple haired ninja; since she never dropped the cocky grin she had decided to wear, something that was currently aggravating the short-fused demon-boy.

"Who says no one has ever taken photos of you doing something stupid when you are awake? Kakashi used to do it all the time, and he showed it to us at the jounin (Christmas tree party?), it was the main attraction, we all laughed really well when you dropped your kunai, and your pants split up when you tried to pick it up again. You had such cute panda-boxers."

Anko noticed that Naruto had stopped paying attention to what she was saying, seeing how he was staring blankly at the wall, while seething his teeth angrily. She took advantage how the situation and walked over to him silently, her sandals not making even a sound on the tan-tiled floor, and proceeded to give him five swift ones across the face. He opened his eyes widely, looking flabbergasted.

'1… 2… 3… 4'

"… What the fuck was that for!" He burst out; Anko just shrugged playfully, another smug smirk on her face. Naruto was none too pleased with her mockery and clumsily threw himself at her, though forgetting his newly gained speed, thus flying across the room in a blur and finally implanting his face into the cement-wall.

Anko, of course dropped to the cold floor, laughing while clutching her stomach after failing to keep it bottled up.

"Son of a…" Naruto mumbled, though muffled by the wall, summoning another wave of laughter from netting-wearing jounin. He pulled his head out of the wall, revealing a splinter being jammed into his cheek, which made Anko laugh even further, and her chocolate brown eyes now being teary wet from her constant laugher attack.

"What is it now!" The blonde haired demon sneered, dust from the wall shaking off his face while doing so.

"You… got this splinter... in your face!" Anko said between intervals of mocking laughter, trying to use her shaking hands to point where it was placed, she really finding Naruto's stupidity to be a new level of humor.

"Huh?" He said dumbly, the demon jounin tried to focus his eyesight to his cheek to find this newly positioned splinter to indeed be there, although not for long, Naruto just roughly pulled it out, letting a stream of blood trickle out of the wound.

Anko, who had stopped laughing now, had instead something of a lustful smile spread across her face; she got up from her seated position, just to again walk over to him, since he had just jumped to the other side of the room, kneeling, she positioned herself directly in front of his face, looking him straight into his eyes. Her deep brown eyes meeting his demonic ones, although for only a second Anko broke off their eye contact just to move herself closer to his face.

The teenage Shinobi shuddered slightly, letting his careless demonic exterior fall a bit when he felt her breath against his face, the shivering down his spine increased when her tongue slid up his cheek, tasting the small trickles of his demonic blood that had bled from his now-closed wound. Now not even a scar remained on his cheek.

'_Wow, seems like Kakashi underestimated his healing abilities…'_

Anko stopped her tasting of the legally under-aged boy to take a view of him. She smiled slightly, only a small twinge in the corner of her lips, and a seductive look in her eyes sprung forth seeing him standing stiff like a board.

A slight twitch developed in the corner of his eye.

"Why…" He started silently. "Why do ALWAYS do that! This ain't the first time it's happened either!" Naruto remembered the chuunin exam, and the shuddering began when thinking about it.

Naruto suspired heavily "Kami-sama, what is it with you and blood?" He paused for a second, thinking things trough "On a second thought…I don't even want to know"

"You're so boring when you don't angst over your demon thingies, you know that?" Anko gave him a small wink and tilted her head slightly, her hair bouncing with her playfully, trying to look as cute and innocent as possible, which was pretty damn cute by any standard.

Naruto harrumphed, turning his head away, he wanted to keep his anger, her giving him the infamous puppy-eyes didn't help one bit.

"I am sorry," His head was still turned away from her "I don't speak 'crazy bitch'"

She stopped her act, her mood turning indignant, and the mouth curled into an angry pout "And here I am, bringing food for us, ready to discuss about the curse seal you obviously have a fetish for, and you just throw it in my face! Well so long!" Anko marched out of the room, nose in the air, feet stomping proudly.

But it had little or no affect towards the half-demonic teenager; all he did was laugh, even more mockingly than she did.

"Are you guilt tripping _me_?" Naruto grinned in glee "You are the one who has done everything in your power to piss me off the moment you walked inside the door"

Again Anko's head popped in, wearing nothing but a blank expression "Good point kiddo." A grin spread across her face "I guess you aren't as stupid as you look!"

"Thanks… I guess,"

An awkward silence ensued, Naruto, still sitting on floor, with a hole that looked suspiciously a lot like his face right next to him and Anko was leaning herself to the doorway, though looking quite uncomfortable, neither of them meeting eachother's eyes.

"So… hey… did you say anything about food?" Naruto tried to break the silence, actually looking a bit hopeful.

"Oh, yeah, yes I did! I got us some takeaway food; Kakashi told me it used to be your favourite!" The netting wearing jounin grinned proudly, to think that she remembered such things; she was so nice at times.

Looking a bit downcast, Naruto slumped his shoulder and moved his stare towards the ground. "Ramen, huh?" It was common knowledge that Anko was never one to read signs in people, so she just continued grinning and nodding vigorously.

"So he, like all the others keep thinking of me as a ramen devouring idiot? Is that it! Well screw that, here I am, kicking ass by the dozen, and people still think of me as a bloody idiot, the dumbass fox-brat, huh? Well that is-"

Anko sighed deeply, her grin at lone ago faded, she was now currently listening to the blonde idiot ranting on and on about people's opinion. And she thought she was bitchy herself.

Picking up the two containers she had dropped earlier in one of her enriching laughing experiences, it was two bowls, though wearing lids; the brat hadn't even noticed her carrying them when she came in. The boy was still in ranting mode, but that was no problem. With a self confident smirk, she removed the lid of one of them and placed the steaming content in front of Naruto, who had seated himself by the shabby, toothpick decorated furniture she used as a dinner table.

"And I can't believe how people can still… think… that… that" He stared into the bowl, the steam warming his face, the smell forcing their way trough his nostrils, the world stopped for him, brain instinctively changing to 'eat everything in sight' mode. "Gimme the chopsticks."

She nodded and handed him the sticks in question, he snapped them apart, yelling "Itadakimasu!" quite loudly, Anko mimicked his actions, and started to eat as well, she seated herself opposite of him.

"So… what was I saying?" Naruto said between large mouthfuls of ramen, oh how he had unknowingly missed that flavour, and it was miso!

"You were saying anything?" She asked hopefully, trying to avoid him ranting further.

"…. Yeah I guess not." The demonic Shinobi continued his eating fest happily ignorant of Anko's little trick. Only a slight smile and curved eyelids could tell that it had happened at all.

"So… kid, you want to know about my seal, huh?"

Naruto nodded slightly, his look trailing from her face, down to her neck, as if is eyes cold stare their way trough her dark tan coat.

"That's, right… and I guess you've figured out why,"

"Yeah…" Anko replied softly, avoiding eye contact with the blonde, instead her sight focused on the cold tiled floor "Uchiha". He nodded again.

"Well, knowing that bastard Uchiha pot-smoking, snake loving, duck feet wearing Sasuke; he's still going to use that damn seal of his, so I figured if I stick around, I might be able to learn a bit of it, and you are the only one in Konoha to have that seal."

"Wait, duck feet wearing?" Anko looked perplexed, numerous humorous mental picture taking place in her mind.

"You don't want to know, trust me"

"I'll take your word for it," Anko giggled uncharacteristically, her half tightened fist touching her lips softly in a subconscious effort to hide it.

She suddenly stopped, "But…" Anko whispered under her breath, dark eyes again locking with Naruto's, although this time they were filled with an uncertain look, almost to the degree of embarrassment, a slight pink hue filled her cheeks "How do you even know about my seal? I figured it to be a kind of a secret…"

Naruto grinned brightly, glistening his fangs brightly, "Easy, I used to stalk you while I was in Konoha! With a camera!" Embarrassment was now gone, her eyes opened widely in great surprise, "What! You little freak!"

This time it was her turn to throw herself at him, and while Naruto at any other time would be able to dodge her frontal attack with ease, he was still to busy with his newly re-acquired ramen love, to even notice her until it was too late. They both slammed down to the floor roughly, Anko of course being on top, her hands tightened securely around his throat.

"Heal around this! Ya brat!"

"R-r-r-e-e-l-l-l-a-a-x "He said in between choking intervals, which made her stop, only so the brat could explain himself.

"I was just kidding; I learned it from some Anbu people running around in the woods a few months back."

* * *

"_Man, that Mitarashi girl sure got some huge…" The Anbu soldier gesticulated circles around his chest to underline his point, his voice holding the tone of glee._

_His partner nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I'd hit that alright!" He said while thrusting his pelvis to simulate the act of sex vividly._

'_Perverts…' he thought, with an added mental sigh, pondering why such idiots could reach the rank of Anbu._

"_No man, don't you know? She got this love-bite from Orochimaru before he left, I bet it's contagious." A third one interjected._

"_Really? Ew, nasty!"_

'_Love-bite? Orochimaru? Could they mean the curse seal…? Mitarashi Anko… Interesting,"_

"_Hey's who's there in the bushes! Show yourself!"_

'_Dammit! Tengu, Shishi, Kirin, Kitsune!' His hands formed quickly into the seals._

"_**Katon: Ranran Tsume!**_"

_Four blades of fire flew out of the bushes, flying towards the three leaf Anbu. Two of them managed to dodge, the infernos with relative ease, though the third was not so fortunate, the fiery blade ripped through him, burning their way into the more major organs, a painful death followed shortly, when the lungs got too burned to continue functioning. Oh how the kitsune loved the smell of burned organs in the morning._

* * *

"Wait, you killed another Anbu member?" 

Naruto displayed a feral grin, with a small devious glint in his eyes, before it all disappeared when he went for another mouthful, as he jumped up to the table again, looking wolfishly at the bowl of ramen.

"Actually I killed all three of them," was heard between the smacking and slurping.

Anko looked quite shocked, killing Anbu's is nothing short of an impressive feat, and this king of dumbasses managed to kill two whole squadrons of them.

"Don't look so shocked, Anbu are easy targets, just take out their leader, and they have no idea what to do. Quite funny to watch actually, until they figure that they can take you on individually, then it's just stupi-. Hey, what's with the downcast face, eh!" For once Naruto noticed the mood of someone before they pointed it out themselves, though in truth reading Anko's emotions at this time wasn't really Nobel prize awarding.

She as well had returned to her seat after the little brawl, now eyes focusing on nowhere in the particular, a little frown wrinkling her forehead. She sighed, finally responding.

"Oh just a little anticlimactic answer I guess…" It was obvious that Naruto obviously didn't buy any of it.

"Oh like that would make you sad at all,"

Suddenly Anko's eyes snapped at him, her hair bobbing along with the sudden movement, and she responded even sharper trough clenched teeth.

"I am… not… going… to… discuss… this…"

The blonde was not as dumb as to aggravate her further, long ago learning the wrath of a female is a horrible one, and therefore decided to let it be.

Thus one of those awkward silences that no one ever enjoys ensued, when the only sound that was heard, was Anko poking the still faintly-steaming Ramen with her chopsticks.

"So…" Naruto started slowly, always hating silence, even in solitude, an odd attitude for a ninja to be true,

"So…" She continued as well, enjoying the silence as little as he, still poking her food though,

A topic of conversations popped into Anko's usually empty head, a bit glad, as shown in the sparkling brown eyes of hers.

"Hey, what's the deal with the two scrolls, where did ya get them from? I certainly would have remembered you bringing them yesterday." The jounin kunoichi wavered her chopsticks in the general direction of the scrolls, which had lain there silently all along, to underline her point.

Naruto, who had forgot all about them suddenly lit up, as he too and gotten a bit crestfallen after their last conversations practically crashed and burned. A shining grin that could almost rival that of Gai and his little reject-clone Lee again spread across his face. Anko herself smiled a bit, finding it a bit hard not to, that cute cocky smile of his was contagious like the devil.

"Well I got this scroll from Tsunade, ya know!"

"You mean the little orange decorated thing you had in your pocket?" She inquired innocently, making the blonde stop for a few seconds.

"How did you… don't even want to know… But anyways, when I opened it…"

_

* * *

__Naruto swiftly broke the spiral seal that had held the little scroll closed for so long with a flick of his clawed thumb, not really paying attention what damage he made to the orange decorated piece of paper. Opening it, he found just a lot of weird marks, all of them pointing to the centre of the paper. _

_A burst of smoke erupted from said point, reminding the demonic Shinobi where he had seen something like that, in the second part of the chuunin exam, with those scrolls._

"_Holy crap!" Naruto yelled in a state of panic, juggling the scroll back and forth between his two hands, though finally throwing the smoking document behind the couch before launching himself to the floor._

"_Fire in the hole!" he screamed, hand covering his head, and in a final burst of smoke, two large scrolls laid in the already cramped living room of Anko._

* * *

Anko again laughed, if it was with a mocking intention, or just pure amusement was unknown, though tears leaked from her eye nooks was evidence enough that she seriously found it funny. The black clad Uzumaki looked indignant on the other hand, wanting to continue his amazing revelation of the content of the scroll, though she just continued laughing, holding her fish netting covered stomach, feeling like it was going to explode or something of the like. 

'Jeez, talk about mood swings…' a brilliant observation made by an equally brilliant man. The proverbial sweat drop formed at the back of his head, an eyebrow raised at her outburst.

"You... ha-ha… dumbass! A jounin not recognizing a summoning scroll before it blows up in his face, ha-ha!"

Mocking it is, then.

"It's not that funny…" Pocketing his hands, Naruto looked away, two red spots marking each of his cheeks.

"Oh, okay then," She snickered lightly ", mind telling me what was in the scroll?" She continued giggling, still not having it out of her systems.

"Yes… thank you, it was techniques…"

"Techniques?" She stopped laughing, perking up at the word that gave both of the leaf ninja's so much joy.

"Yes, techniques, the scrolls contains "The great Uzumaki pillars" or some crazy shit like that, it seemed like my father made them…" The fox-like teenager stopped for a moment, the thought of a father gave him the chills, but continued with equal strength. "And you'll never guess what! You know how Yondaime Hokage was the one said to have created the Rasengan, right?"

"Right" She confirmed, her eyes dazing over at the thought of the shiny Rasengan… shiiiiny!

"Well guess what, this scroll claims that my father created the Rasengan, and you know what that means, right!"

"Uh, I think so…" Anko looked thoughtful; God could know what went trough her mind at that moment.

"That's right; Yondaime took the credit for my clan's jutsu, that bastard!"

That moment fit for the famous face-palm, though it didn't happen, still Anko gave him the dirtiest look in ages, Naruto fully deserved it though.

"What?" A few moments were needed for Naruto to process that much information, poor boy being a bit dim-witted at times "Wait, you don't think?"

"Don't even say it, Naruto," she sighed deeply "makes me feel old." Anko leaned on her palm, giving him a tired look, even to her his stupidity could be mind numbing.

"But you _are_…"

"Don't say that either" She interjected quickly, pointing her index finger straight at him, looking a though she'd poke his eyes out with it, "Unless you want to leave this room with one less way to continue that clan of yours."

One may call the fishnet wearing goddess a bit violent, but dammed if her methods didn't work, judging from the look Naruto wore at the very least, a look of pure horror only brought by his ever growing phobia of the female persuasion.

"Uh, right," he twiddled his fingers nervously "What now then?" Naruto looked into his newly-emptied ramen bowl, looking like a void of despair, though yet feeling a bit bored.

"Now… I am going to bed." Anko yawned and stretched at same times, looking a bit content when she heard several joints crack throughout her body, unknowingly that she virtually taunted Naruto to do the same; which he did with great efficiency to add.

That started things up, neither backing down for the other; they did a full scale war of joint cracking, a full five minutes passed without neither of them budging an inch, though it did end when a third person appeared…. Trough the window…. Damn ninjas.

"That… is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen… and heard!"

TBC

* * *

Well, that's it then, 18 paged update, not that bad, but certainly not worth the long period between the updates, sorry about that, I am a lazy doink. Bah I say! Looks at the Foxhound fic, where the author writes 50+ pages weekly sighs 

Reviews that deserves responses:

**THE Monkey King**: No, I am not going to continue the fic, so hah! (Joke)

**bLacKBodian:**Dammit, this is the last time I use my real nick at Adultfanfiction... but now you have to update! Haha! I win again, Mister Bond! Now you might wonder what a 16 year old is doing at a page for erotic fictions… none of your bloody business! I consider myself mature enough to read about sex without dying of shock. And uh… look at ErikKoekkoek! He's a pervert, he writes Yuri! Take him! (Kidding Erik, loves ya ))

**maleficus-lupus**: Right you are, still too lazy to edit it though, since it's technically not wrong, just preference.

**Judah:**ZOMGSTFUWTFBBQcough cough Sorry, got something in my throat, as I was saying, if you would have bothered to read on you would have known that this fic fits more of humour, than anything else; but for all intent and purpose this fiction is action, thus making me right… and you wrong Kinda ironic that you complain about Naruto being angsty, seeing how I make fun about that. Label stays.

Too all other, thanks for reviewing, it's you guys who gives me that extra kick behind to do stuff, hugs and kisses for everyone!

Jutsulist thingy:

Doujutsu: Youma Satsui '**Youma killer intent' **That jutsu who's effect wasn't shown.

Kyuubi no Shippo **'Kyuubi tails' **Oh guess : p

Katon: Kitsune Bakushin: '**Fire style: Fox Rush' **The fox head made of fire.

Katon: Koudaiokawa no Gouka: **Fire Style: Grand river of Hellfire' **The tsunami of fire.

Katon: Ranran Tsume: **Fire Style: Fiery Claw' **Fire blades

All others are jutsus shown in the show, so find out yourselves : p


End file.
